My Short Histories
by HyeCsse'k
Summary: A veces la vida pone frente a ti situaciones inesperadas, algo raras, otras veces fuera de toda lógica e incluso dolorosas, pero se presentan por una razón no? -Serie de drabbles y One-shots LectorxVarios, posible OoC. Disfruten!
1. Mukuro

Por kami! Hace mucho que no pongo nada aquí, bueno vengo a dejar esta pequeña historia. Espero que les guste! Si ahora tal vez me centre en este tipo de historias.

(C/O) = Color de Ojos. Y amm ponen su nombre en los guiones bajos.

Katekyo no es mio y nunca lo sera T-T Todo es obra de Amano-sama! x3

* * *

><p><strong>Buon Compleanno Mukuro~!<strong>

Era un lindo día en la mansión Vongola, se podía ver a Lambo y a I-pin corriendo de allá para acá.

Y una linda chica estaba desesperada ¡EN EXTREMO! No sabia que hacer en ese momento.

_'Si le doy... mmmhh no, mala idea... y si mejor!... naa aburrido'_ Era lo que pensaba mientras daba vueltas pensativa alrededor de la biblioteca.

Es que si solo ese hombre no fuera tan complicado! Y justo hoy tenia que estar en la mansión! Nunca está pero hoy que necesitaba que no estuviera, se le ocurre quedarse.

-Aaahh! Demasiado estrés!- Grito dejándose caer de rodillas sobre la alfombra.

Tsuna que pasaba por ahí la vio y solo sonrió, pero ella era la que no quería ayuda con eso, así que ahora, aunque se oyera cruel, esa su problema.

-Oe _-chan, no deberías gritar en la biblioteca- Le dijo riendo Tsuna mientras la chica (de nombre _) se lamentaba en el suelo.

_ levanto la cabeza de manera lenta (algo aterradora) y miro a Tsuna con enojo y frustración en sus ojos (C/O).

-Te estas burlando de mi no es cierto? Buuu eres tan malo~!- Su tono al decir esto ultimo se escucho tan fingido que Tsuna solo pudo rodar los ojos.

-Waaaahhh! Ya se! Ya se que darle! gracias Tsu-kun!- Se paro rápidamente ante la mirada de un Tsuna muy confundido, lo abrazo y salió corriendo de la habitación.

~.~.~.~.~.

Odiaba ese día, lo odiaba demasiado. La razón? Era 9 de junio. Su cumpleaños. Y lo odiaba por el hecho de que a pesar de que el dijera directamente que no quería que siquiera lo felicitaran por eso, la mayoría de veces sus "marionetas"{1} le hacían algo que resultaba desastroso. Siempre buscaban hacerle una "fiesta sorpresa" claro nunca funcionaba y las consecuencias de esas fiestas eran, la mayoría de veces, Ken ebrio{2}, Chikusa perdido, MM acosándolo/molestándolo todo el rato y Nagi preocupada por el perro y el antisocial. Vaya fiestas de cumpleaños.

Por eso hace un año había logrado que Tsuna lo mandara a una misión justamente en estas fechas, pero para su mala fortuna, esta vez Nagi le dijo a su querido jefe "Bossu, p-podría darle a Mukuro-sama 1 d-día libre? Por su cumpleaños" y pam! El antiguo dame-Tsuna accedió rápidamente.

_'Podría ser interesante ver que hace _-chan al respecto'_ Pensó y comenzó a reír un poco.

-Kufufu~ definitivamente será muy interesante.

~.~.~.~.~.

_ consiguió lo que quería! Tal vez no era el mejor regalo que se le pudo haber ocurrido, pero fue lo único en lo que pudo pensar. Además seria divertido.

-Ahora... donde podría estar Mukuro?...- Paro en medio del pasillo por el que caminaba con una caja de regalo en sus manos y se puso a pensar.

De repente unas manos rodearon su cintura lentamente y ella se sobresalto.

-Kufufu me buscabas _-chan?- Dijo mientras la volteaba para que quedaran cara a cara.

-Tsk, no me asustes así! Mmmhh bueno no importa... Ahora, Buon Compleanno Mukuro!- Y le entrego la caja que estaba en sus manos.

Mukuro contemplo los colores brillantes que adornaban la caja y tomo la mano de _ para después llevarla a la fuerza a su habitación.

-Si tu regalo no es bueno, serás castigada- Le dijo tranquilamente como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo.

-Eeehh? Espera eso no es justo- Pero ya era tarde para reaccionar, Mukuro había cerrado su la puerta con llave y llamas de niebla por si acaso. _ no tenia a donde huir.

-De acuerdo, ábrelo, se que te gustara- De verdad creería que le gustaría, tenia fe en eso.

Mukuro quito el moño de la caja y la abrió, al ver lo que estaba adentro, no pudo hacer nada mas que temblar un poco del enojo, pero se le paso rápidamente al recordar lo que le había dicho. Dejo la caja en el piso y empezó a caminar hacia _ que estaba sentada en su cama.

-Tu regalo es malo _-chan, supongo que si tendré que castigarte.-

Tomo delicadamente con su mano el rostro confundido de _ y la atrajo hacia el rápidamente haciendo que sus bocas chocaran. Y ante la mirada confundida y nerviosa de _, empezó a besarla bruscamente, mientras la recostaba en la cama, claro ella no puso mucha resistencia, seguía en shock por el hecho de que Mukuro estaba besándola con lujuria y ...amor? Cuando el mordió su labio para dejar que su lengua entrara, dejo de importarle todo, cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar.

~.~.~.~.~.

*En la sala unas horas mas tarde*

-Pero Mukuro... porque no te gusto mi regalo?- Pregunto _ ladeando su cabeza de una manera tierna.

-Para empezar, porque pensaste que me gustaría?- Pregunto Mukuro algo molesto.

-Es que pues pensé que una piña te gustaría porque pues saben bien, además, si no te gustaran, tu peinado no se parecería a una!- Dijo haciendo un tono como si eso fuera obvio.

Mukuro solo pudo enojarse un poco más y agregar:

-Me parece que deseas ser castigada de nuevo.

_ solo trago saliva, mejor se quedaba callada.

* * *

><p>{1} La verdad es la única manera en la que se me ocurrió llamarlos, no creo que los considere sus amigos ._.<br>{2} Hahaha Ken ebrio, tal vez escriba de eso luego :D

Y esto termina aquí! si es corto lo se, pero espero que esto -My Short Histories- sean eso, pequeños drabbles u one-shots involucrando al lector con los personajes.

Feliz cumpleaños a mi piñita linda! (Unos minutos atrasada pero la intención cuenta! o no?)

Por favor dejen review, necesito saber si les gusto o no, si debo seguir o si de plano ya no x3 Ademas, si presionan el botoncito hay un 98.9999% de probabilidad de que aparezca una galleta frente a ustedes! :D


	2. Dino

Segundo! y en la misma noche :D se nota que no tengo nada que hacer .-.

* * *

><p><strong>Ti Amo Dino<strong>

Volteo hacia aquella chica que estaba cruzando la esquina tranquilamente, hasta que lo vio. Corrió hacia el y en cuanto llego lo abrazo como si se fuera a ir, como si fuera una ilusión. Dino no pudo hacer nada más que rodearla con sus brazos y sentir el calor que emanaba de ella.

Se separaron lentamente mirándose a los ojos.

"Te extrañe tanto" Dijo la chica con un tono triste, luchando porque las lagrimas no salieran de sus ojos.

Dino solo paso sus dedos entre el cabello (C/C) de la chica y sonrió.

"Yo también te extrañe (Nombre)-chan."

(Nombre) se sonrojo y sonrió un poco hasta que se dio cuenta de que seguían abrazados y sus rostros estaban muy cerca, ella se separo sonrojándose más y mirando al piso para evitar la intensa mirada que Dino le daba en esos momentos.

"(Nombre)-chan, tienes algo que hacer ahora? me gustaría que me acompañaras a un lugar"

"Eehh? amm claro" Respondió mas nerviosa ante la repentina invitación.

Mientras caminaban a donde sea que Dino quisiera ir -(Nombre) no sabia aun a donde se dirigían- empezaron a platicar acerca de sus vidas en el tiempo que no se habían visto.

"Su-supongo que has estado muy ocupado, ser líder de una famiglia tan grande debe ser difícil, no?" Seguías estando nerviosa, todavía no podías verlo a los ojos, así que solo jugabas y mirabas tus manos mientras hablabas.

"Es un poco cansado, pero a veces es divertido hehe"

"Y dime, a ti como te va? me entere que entraste a Varia hace unos meses" Pregunto curioso.

Si, por extraño que pareciera, aquella chica pertenecía a Varia, un poco en contra de su voluntad. Su padre prácticamente la había obligado a aceptar en cuanto recibió la propuesta diciendo que era un honor muy grande ser la primera chica en unirse a los Varia. Así que, a pesar de estar ocupada ayudando a Reborn con el entrenamiento del Decimo y sus guardianes, empaco sus cosas y se dirigió a Italia.

Pero estaba feliz por eso, si no la hubieran obligado a aceptar unirse a Varia, tal vez no se habría encontrado con Dino ahora.

"Ohh no es tan malo como suena, no son malos conmigo, bueno a mi parecer hehehe, trato de no hacerme notar mucho para que Xus-san no me ataque con botellas de vino como a Squ-kun, Lussu-chan me trata como si fuera su hija, Levi simplemente me ignora y con Mammon y Bel-chan me llevo bien, me han enseñado algunas cosas acerca de los otros miembros." Dejaste ir una pequeña risita al recordar algunos sucesos graciosos.

Él solo la miro con sorpresa, _'Xus-san? Squ-kun?'_ pensó por un momento y luego rio un poco. Al notar la mirada confundida de (Nombre)-chan se detuvo, poso sus manos en sus hombros y la miro a los ojos "Es bueno saber que se llevan bien".

Ella sonrió y siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un parque rodeado por arboles y sin mucha gente, la vista era muy hermosa. Mientras (Nombre) estaba ocupada admirando el parque, Dino se perdió un momento para volver unos segundos después con un ramo de flores.

Ella se sorprendió mucho y se quedo sin palabras, así que el hablo.

"(Nombre)-chan... estas flores son para ti" Dijo siendo ahora él el sonrojado y quien veía al piso.

(Nombre) se sorprendió mucho al darse cuenta que el ramo estaba compuesto de varias flores diferentes, había camelias rojas, jacintos blancos, crisantemos rojos, geranios rosas, prímulas, iris azules, tulipanes, jazmines {1} y otras que no pudo identificar con la vista. Estaba tan feliz, porque el significado de todas ellas llegaban a una sola conclusión: _'amor'_. Lo había entendido al instante y lo abrazo fuerte.

"Ti amo il mio principessa~ {2}" susurro en su oído, se separo de ella y la beso de una manera dulce. (Nombre) rodeo el cuello de Dino con sus brazos mientras sus dedos se metían entre su suave cabello rubio y correspondía al beso. Al instante rodeo su cintura con sus brazos y la acerco mas hacia el.

Hubieran permanecido asi por mas tiempo si no fuera por la necesidad de ambos por respirar, así que separaron sus bocas mientras seguían abrazándose.

Y ella respondió: "Ti amo più della mia vita {3}" y seguido de esto se volvieron a besar.

Aquel día solo la naturaleza -y los subordinados de Dino- fueron testigos de aquella linda confesión de amor.

~Fin~

* * *

><p>{1}.- Camelias rojas: Amor ardiente y eterno.<br>Jacintos blancos: "Estoy feliz de amarte".  
>Crisantemos rojos: "Te quiero".<br>Geranios rojos: Sentimientos de amor. "No dejo de pensar en ti".  
>Prímulas: Primer amor. "Solo te he amado a ti".<br>Iris azules: "Te amo con ternura".  
>Tulipanes: Declaración de amor. "Mi amor es sincero".<br>Jazmines: Amor voluptuoso. "Quiero ser todo para ti".

{2} Te amo mi princesa.

{3} Te amo mas que a mi vida.

Listoo! hahaha creo que me emocione un poco con las flores, pero da igual! :D  
>A mi me pareció algo empalagoso, digo demasiado dulce x3<br>Pero ustedes díganme su opinión a través de un review! Vamos! Es gratis! No desperdiciaran una oferta así o si? :3

Ciao~ -Tsuki fuera-


	3. Takeshi

New! :3 Disfruten  
>Disclamer: Saben que nada es mio u.u<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Battito Cardiaco Takeshi (Corazon Acelerado)<strong>

Amor. ¿Se le podía llamar así a eso?  
>Esa idea rondo por su mente un buen rato, hasta que cansado y fastidiado se levanto de aquel cómodo sillón, teniendo la intención de dejar de pensar en aquello que lo inquietaba tanto.<br>Mientras se dirigía a la cocina, la idea seguía muy presente, ¿Porque no podía pensar en otra cosa?. Al entrar a la cocina vio a la causante de sus problemas.  
>Así es, aquella chica de cabello (cc), brillantes ojos (c/o) y postura elegante, la única culpable de que él estuviera así.  
>"Yo! _" Saludo como si no pasara nada malo, como si no pareciera que su interior quisiera estallar en ese momento, su corazón se retorció al verla voltear su rostro y sonreír como solo ella sabia hacerlo.<br>"Takeshi hola! Estoy preparando algo de cenar, ¿Gustas?" Pregunto con un su linda voz. Si tan solo ella supiera lo que esa voz causaba en su interior cada vez que la escuchaba.  
>"E-etto, no gracias, yo... emm solo venia por un poco de agua" Se sirvió un poco y salió rápidamente del lugar, dejando a una _ confundida.<p>

Al caminar por el pasillo se maldijo internamente, tal vez eso había sido muy obvio, el hecho de salir corriendo de esa manera. Pero no podía evitarlo, cada que estaban solos lo atacaban los nervios y su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse entre mas pasaba el tiempo.  
>Había sido así desde que ella llegó.<p>

~Takeshi P.O.V~

_Viernes por la tarde.  
><em>_Ese día había estado raro.  
><em>_Primero. El bebe no se había aparecido hasta ahora.  
><em>_Y segundo. Una extraña nota encontrada en el casillero de Tsuna, indicándole que nos dirigiéramos a la azotea a las 6pm.  
><em>_Lejos de ser un día tranquilo, estos hechos nos alteraron un poco._

_Subiendo las escaleras que llevaban hacia la azotea, solo podía tratar de pensar de donde pudo provenir aquel mensaje extraño, y mientras nos acercábamos a nuestro destino, se podía sentir la preocupación y el nerviosismo de Tsuna.  
><em>_Al abrir la puerta, vimos al fondo a una chica dándonos la espalda. Me calme un poco, tal vez eso no era obra del bebé después de todo.  
><em>_"A-ano, disculpa, tu pusiste esta nota en mi casillero?" Pregunto Tsuna tocándole el hombro suavemente.  
><em>_Cuando la chica volteo, todos nos sorprendimos mucho. Aquella chica misteriosa, la cual no había visto nunca en la escuela pero sin embargo portaba nuestro uniforme, traía en sus brazos al bebé. Al verla, mi corazón empezó a latir desesperado._

_"Eehh? Reborn! Que haces con esta chica?"  
><em>_El bebé solo sonrió de lado y la miro, como si esperara que ella respondiera a la pregunta.  
><em>_"Oh! supongo que es el decimo, mucho gusto, mi nombre es _, Reborn me pidió ayuda con su entrenamiento" Una hermosa voz y una sonrisa muy linda fue lo único en lo que me pude concentrar.  
><em>_"No te pedí ayuda, te traje para que entrenaras con ellos" Dijo saltando de sus brazos al piso, _ susurro algo que no llegue a entender y el bebé la miro de una manera que hasta a mi me dio escalofríos.  
><em>_"Mmmhh, como sea" se dirigió a nosotros y dijo sonriendo: "Descansen bien porque mañana hay entrenamiento y no pienso ser amable!" A pesar de habernos amenazado así, siguió con esa linda sonrisa en su rostro y corrió hacia el bebé que estaba en la puerta, lo cargo en brazos y bajo las escaleras tranquilamente. Mientras se alejaban se podían escuchar cosas como "Reborn! crees que lo ultimo que dije sonó genial?" "Ne, tengo hambre, vamos a comer! tu pagas!" "De acuerdo, yo pago, pero a la próxima lo harás tu!"_

_No pude hacer más que soltar una pequeña risa._

_Y desde ese día, ella había entrenado con todos los guardianes cumpliendo su amenaza.  
><em>~Fin Takeshi P.O.V~

Entre pensamientos y recuerdos, lo único que hizo fue quedarse parado en medio del pasillo. Sonrió de lado. Se había dado cuenta que _ le gustaba después de 4 meses que estuvo entrenando con ellos. Su personalidad lo había atraído demasiado, le encantaba que fuera divertida, alegre y un poco despistada, así como también que fuera seria cuando era necesario y durante los entrenamientos. Había contemplado la idea de sentir algo mas que simple gusto por ella, incluso le pregunto a su padre como era estar enamorado, y según lo que le dijo, tal vez lo estaba.

Sintió algo tocar su hombro y se giro rápidamente, _ se hizo un poco para atrás ante la reacción de Takeshi pero aun así volvió a sonreír.  
>"Ne, que haces aquí parado mirando a la nada?" Soltó una pequeña risita y él sintió como su corazón de aceleraba más. Se perdió en sus profundos ojos (co) y no escucho lo ultimo que _ le dijo.  
>Ella poso su mano de nuevo en su hombro. "Te parece bien?" Takeshi nuevamente reacciono al contacto y aparto su mirada.<br>"Eh, _, lo siento, podrías repetir lo que me acabas de decir?"  
>Empezó a reír de manera tierna y con su mano acomodo un poco de su cabello (cc). "Dije que si te parecía bien que fuéramos a la sala, es un poco raro quedarse aquí sin hacer nada"  
>"Ah, claro" Trato de sonreír un poco tratando de ignorar su nerviosismo y su corazón que estaba a todo lo que daba.<p>

Al llegar a la sala, _ se sentó en silencio y cerrando los ojos.  
>"Emm... _... tengo que decirte algo" Respiro con dificultad y cerro los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse. Ya no le importaba si lo rechazaba, tenia que decirlo, quitarse esa carga que traía desde hace 2 años.<br>"etto... y-yo... aahh como decirlo?" Al parecer iba a ser más difícil de lo que creía.  
>_ se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia Takeshi mientras este miraba al piso nervioso.<br>Lo abrazo de golpe. "Cálmate, respira y sácalo como si fuera una simple exhalación" Después de esas palabras se aparto un poco.

Unos minutos más tarde, los cuales a él le parecieron horas, logro calmarse un poco, respiro hondo y lo dijo.  
>"Te amo _"<br>Ella lo volvió a abrazar, ahora de una manera más fuerte y cálida. Se pudieron oír pequeños sollozos y la respiración de ambos se acelero.  
>Lo primero que cruzo por la mente de Takeshi fue que ella lo rechazaría, que la había hecho sentir mal al confesarle sus sentimientos y por eso lloraba. Esperando oír palabras que romperían su corazón, cerró los ojos.<br>Pero lo que salió de los labios de _ lo sorprendió, en lugar de decir cosas como "Lo siento, yo amo a otra persona" o "No puedo corresponder esos sentimientos" lo que escucho fue completamente diferente. Solo tres palabras.  
>"Tardaste mucho idiota" Fue lo único que ella logro decir.<br>Él la aparto un poco, solo lo suficiente para poder juntas sus frentes, la miro a los ojos y ambos sonrieron.

_'Si, esto definitivamente es amor'_ Fue lo que ambos pensaron antes de juntar sus labios en un tierno y suave beso.

* * *

><p>Listo! Diganme su opinion acerca de esta "cosa" xD<br>Les gusto? no les gusto? la amaron? la odiaron? vamos! no muerdo! x3  
>sus opiniones me ayudan a mejorar :) asii que los invito a dejarme un review!<br>recuerden que los reviews son gratis y alimentan a esta pobre muerta de hambre(?)

Ciao~


	4. Basil

Hola! pues amm aqui estoy otra vez n.n lamentablemente esto fue lo unico que se me ocurrio ._. mi cerebro se seco por culpa de mi examen D: no es que estuviera ocupada estudiando y ese tipo de cosas, pero estaba muy preocupada y cuando trataba de escribir no salia nada $: pero ya, a nadie la ha de interesar esto x3 los dejo leer agusto  
>Ya saben que nada es mio<br>Dedicado a: TodosDanAscoMenosYo - amo tu nick :)

* * *

><p><strong>Un errore bello<strong>

Estaba encerrada en su habitación, todo el día había estado así. Se sentía cansada sin una razón en específico. Lo único que había hecho era estar recostada en su cama abrazando su almohada favorita y ya se estaba aburriendo de eso. Estiro su mano, agarro su celular y espero poder distraer su mente con el.  
>Se asusto cuando éste comenzó a sonar en cuanto lo tuvo en su mano.<p>

"Hola" respondió rápidamente y tratando de calmarse.  
>"Hola! _! estas en tu casa?" Una suave voz pregunto al otro lado de la línea.<br>"Basil, si estoy en mi casa, por?"  
>"De acuerdo! entonces llego en un momento, ciao" Y sin mas, colgó.<p>

No sabía si era su imaginación, o estaba algo nervioso. No, seguro era su imaginación.  
>Se levanto de su cama y se metió a bañar, seguro Basil tardaría un poco.<p>

Mientras se bañaba empezó a recordar cosas, no lo había visto desde hace ya 2 años y estaba un poco preocupada. Recordó cuando se conocieron, tenia 7 y acababa de entrar a Vongola debido a que su padre trabajaba para el Noveno, claro que varios se opusieron a que entrara, pero ella se encargo de decirles a todos que de verdad quería hacerlo, siempre le habían llamado la atención ese tipo de cosas, y con la insistencia de ambos, logro quedarse. Él llego mientras ella entrenaba, una simple presentación y un 'Entrenaran juntos desde ahora' por parte de Iemitsu, esos fueron los hechos que comenzaron su amistad. A partir de esos momentos comenzaron a hacer casi todo juntos (esto se debía principalmente a que Basil solo era 1 año mayor que ella y no había mas niños en Vongola o CEDEF).  
>Sus entrenamientos, paseos, bromas, las escasas misiones juntos (solo 6), los 5 años que convivio con él pasaron por la mente de _ mientras se vestía y esperaba, un hecho en especifico salto de sus memorias, aquella vez en un parque al terminar su primera misión (habían acabado antes ya que solo tenían que entregar unos documentos a una de las familias aliadas), compraron un helado y se sentaron a ver a los niños jugar, volteo a verlo mientras ambos comían tranquilamente y pensó que Basil era muy lindo, inmediatamente se sonrojo y giro su cabeza hacia otro lado, al terminar se levantaron y se encaminaron hacia la mansiónHQ, estaba distraída por su pensamiento anterior y no prestaba mucha atención al camino, lo que ocasionaba frecuentes tropiezos, cuando Basil se dio cuenta de esto solo la tomo de la mano, lo cual hizo que _ se sonrojara, y la guio, no se soltaron hasta que llegaron a su destino. Después de eso no se menciono nada al respecto y no se hablaron en el resto del día. A partir de ese momento, cada que estaban juntos ella se sentía rara y empezó a alejarse poco a poco de él.

El sonido de la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos, soltó un suspiro y bajo las escaleras para abrir la puerta.  
>No pudo reaccionar, la había abrazado apenas se abrió la puerta y casi se caen ambos.<p>

"Te extrañe mucho _" Se sonrojo al oír esas palabras y no pudo contestar mas que un simple 'yo igual' mientras devolvía el abrazo.  
>"Ya cenaste?" Pregunto Basil con una sonrisa al separarse. _ negó suavemente con la cabeza.<br>"Pues entonces vayamos a cenar" Sonrió, la tomo de la mano y comenzó a caminar hacia afuera.  
>"E-espera, tengo que llevar mis llaves" Solo pudo agarrar sus llaves antes de que Basil comenzara a jalarla de nuevo.<p>

Al terminar de cenar, fueron a un parque que estaba cerca de la casa de _ y se sentaron en una banca. Comenzaron a hablar de temas sin importancia y de lo que hicieron en el tiempo que no se habían visto.

"_ tengo que pedirte un favor" soltó Basil de forma inesperada.  
>"Uh? Claro, puedes pedirme cualquier cosa" Dijo ella un poco confundida.<br>"Es que… bueno veras, emm hay una chica que me gusta..." Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa y jugando con sus manos.

Al oír esto, _ sintió algo rompiéndose en su pecho y sonrió tristemente. No podía evitarlo, se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por él después de 3 años de conocerlo.

"Así que quieres que te aconseje?" Trato de hacer que su voz sonara lo menos quebrada posible y extrañamente lo logro.  
>"Emm pues no exactamente" Seguía nervioso y mirando hacia el piso.<p>

Quería ayudarlo, de verdad quería hacerlo, pero no podía ignorar el dolor que sentía en el pecho y las fuertes ganas de llorar, bajo su cabeza tratando de aguantar las lágrimas.

"Lo siento... no creo poder ayudarte con eso" Las lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos, seguido de eso vinieron los pequeños sollozos, llevo sus manos hacia su cara e inconscientemente comenzó a llorar sin importarle que el culpable de su llanto estuviera junto a ella.  
>Basil volteo sorprendido, en los 5 años de conocerla, nunca la había visto llorar.<p>

"_! Estas bien? Te duele algo?" Por su tono de voz se podía saber que estaba preocupado.

Se había decidido, le diría sus sentimientos sin importar que le gustara alguien más, su corazón dolió más con ese último pensamiento. Trato de limpiar un poco las lagrimas y alzo la cabeza, encontrándose con aquellos hermosos y preocupados ojos azules.

"No Basil, no estoy bien... he cometido muchos errores, pero hasta ahora este es el que mas ha dolido..." Las lágrimas seguían saliendo descontroladas y el dolor en su pecho no cedía.  
>"Yo, no entiendo te entiendo _, de que error hablas?" Estaba confundido, pero quien no lo estaría en una situación como esa.<p>

"Todo este tiempo quise llamarte, me preguntaba porque no podía hacerlo, día y noche me sentí mal por eso. Cuando te conocí, sentí como si te conociera de antes, al principio fue algo raro, pero me acostumbre. Hace rato, cuando me llamaste, fui extremadamente feliz... porque tenia que desaparecer ese sentimiento?" Mientras decía todo esto, Basil solo la miraba llorar, quería tratar de consolarla pero necesitaba escucharla.

"_..." Susurro despacio.

"Yo... mi error es amarte" Él se sorprendió, sinceramente no se esperaba eso.  
>"Pero... ya no importa, ahora quiero… quiero que seas feliz, no importa lo mal que me pueda sentir al verte con alguien mas" Termino y volvió a cubrir su cara con sus dos manos.<p>

Después de unos segundos sintió como Basil la rodeaba con sus brazos, ella se puso tensa al contacto y trato de apartarse sin éxito.

"Tonta, si me lo hubieras dicho antes, no me habría apartado estos 2 años y no te vería llorar ahora" Él también había comenzado a llorar un poco. Levanto la cabeza de _ y la beso suavemente.  
>"No quiero a nadie mas, solo a ti" Y la volvió a abrazar, pero esta vez ella también lo abrazo.<p>

'Un error... pero uno muy hermoso' fue lo que pensó _ antes de apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Basil.

~.~.~.~.~

Recordando esto se sintió muy tonta.

"Supongo que, antes de ponerme a llorar y confesar todo, debí haberle preguntado quien era la chica" Dijo _ al viento.

* * *

><p>Les gusto? amm la verdad a mi casi no xD pero bueno, dejenme sus opiniones sobre esta cosa :)<br>Por cada que leen una historia sin dejar review, un osito se cae y se pega en toda su #%$& mad... cara, le harian eso al osito? ...

Ciao~! :D


	5. Tsuna

Hola! reviví! XD ok no  
>Gomenasai por no haber actualizado, pero estaba de vacaciones en casa de mi padre y pues no tuve oportunidad de actualizar porque no tenia mi lap conmigo u.u solo mi iPod, en donde escribí este pequeño drabble n.n<br>Espero que les guste!

* * *

><p><strong>Non Voglio Voi (No te quiero)<strong>

Miro como aquellos tres chicos caminaban por el patio de la escuela y soltó un leve suspiro.

Como podía ser que se hubiera enamorado de ese chico? Según los demás, no tenia nada de extraordinario e incluso decían que era malo en todo, por eso el apodo de "Dame-Tsuna". Pero simplemente no podía hacer nada con lo que sentía, ella no había decidido enamorarse de él, solo paso y ya.  
>Bufo cuando el recuerdo de cuando se lo dijo a sus amigas vino a su mente.<p>

_Clase de deportes y _ no dejaba de mirar hacia el grupo de Tsuna, tan distraída estaba que no notó cuando su mejor amiga, Ayame, se acerco por detrás y dirigió su mirada a lo que tanto distraía a su amiga. Ayame, al descubrirlo, comenzó a reír llamando, al fin, la atención de la chica frente a ella._

_-Así que, _-chan, te gusta Gokudera-kun?- Pregunto Ayame con una inocencia fingida y mirándola fijamente para captar cualquier reacción por parte de _, quien tenia en su cara una expresión de confusión._

_-Eh? No- Respondió ella tranquila y volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia el grupo. Mientras sus otras amigas al escuchar al antes mencionado, se acercaron interesadas._

_-Are? Entonces te gusta Takeshi-kun? Te comprendo, es atractivo, tiene una hermosa sonrisa y es muy amable con todos- Ayame, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos de Yamamoto, soltó un suspiro al terminar de hablar y seguido sonrió victoriosa al creer que había descubierto el secreto de su amiga, mientras esperaba que ella le respondiera elogiando al pelinegro._

_-Tampoco- Esta vez no se molesto en voltearse._

_Sonrió un poco al ver como Tsuna se caía mientras corría y el peliplata y el beisbolista se acercaban a él preocupados._

_-Aaahh? Entonces, porque los miras tanto?- Ayame se sorprendió con la respuesta, pero ahora tenia mas curiosidad, todas las demás chicas, también curiosas y sorprendidas, la rodearon esperando respuesta._

__ se sonrojó notablemente y bajo su mirada mientras jugaba con sus dedos, pensando en una manera de cambiar la conversación, pero sabia que era imposible, una vez que Ayame tenia duda de algo, no paraba hasta descubrirlo._

_-Emm bueno... me gusta Tsuna- Dijo aun mas sonrojada y con un tono de voz casi inaudible, sin embargo, esto no impidió que las demás escucharan y comenzaran a reír descontroladas diciendo cosas como "ese perdedor?" o "como te puede gustar Dame-Tsuna"._

_Al ver su reacción, _ se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero. Definitivamente no les volvería a contar nada._

Al terminar de recordar, mostro una sonrisa triste, debido a que, unos días después de eso, sus ilusiones se desvanecieron y su corazón se rompió, había visto a Tsuna con Kyoko-chan y pudo ver el cariño que sentía él por ella, por esa razón había decidido no confesar sus sentimientos, aunque claro, no era como si pensara hacerlo.

Se quedó encerrada en sus pensamientos y no notó que aquellos a los que veía tanto le habían hablado. Reacciono hasta que estuvieron frente a ella y los gritos de Gokudera le lastimaban los oídos. Ella comenzó a reír por la pelea que estaban teniendo Yamamoto y Gokudera.

-Ohayo _-chan, etto puedo hablar un momento contigo?- Pregunto Tsuna ignorando la pelea de sus amigos y mirándola con nerviosismo.

Ella se sorprendió cuando lo escucho nervioso y su corazón dio un salto, por un momento, la loca idea de una confesión de amor por parte del castaño invadió su mente y un poco de esperanza comenzó a nacer en su pecho. Asintió con la cabeza y camino junto con Tsuna hacia una parte vacía de la escuela. Se sentaron bajo un árbol tranquilamente y sin decir nada. Unos minutos de silencio incomodo siguieron hasta que _ decidió romperlo.

-Y bien? Acerca de que querías hablarme?- Trato de lucir calmada y logro que las palabras no salieran a una velocidad poco entendible ni demasiado lentas. La idea de la posible confesión seguía en su mente y no la podía sacar.

-Etto... e-eres amiga de Kyoko-chan, sa-sabes si hará algo el fin de semana?- Sonrió triste al escuchar la pregunta y trató de reprimir el nudo que se había creado en su garganta haciéndole capaz de respirar de forma correcta.

Aquel adorable chico sonrojado había destruido todo dentro de ella en un segundo, lo peor era que él ni siquiera lo sabia. A pesar del fuerte sentimiento de tristeza y el dolor en su pecho, _ mantuvo la compostura, sin dejar que Tsuna se enterara de todo lo que sentía.

-Ah, ella me dijo que no tendría nada que hacer, así que podrás invitarla a salir- Una sonrisa fingida en sus labios y unos ojos (c/o) tratando de ocultar la ruptura de su corazón y alma, tenia suerte al tener experiencia mintiendo.

Contempló la alegría creciendo en el rostro del chico al que amaba al escuchar sus palabras y esto hizo que su corazón se retorciera de dolor una vez más.

-Enserio? Gracias _-chan!- Después de decir esto, se levanto rápido y corrió hacia Gokudera y Yamamoto, agitando su mano en dirección a ella a modo de despedida.

Cuando los perdió de vista, se regaño a si misma por haber creído que él le correspondía y alzo la mirada al cielo para evitar que las lagrimas salieran se sus ojos.

Bueno, no es como si no supiera que su amor siempre había sido y siempre seria unilateral. Esa idea la entristeció, pero no podía forzar al castaño a quererla. Sonrió de lado y pensó que eso podía ser parte de su destino. Trato de animarse descartando ese pensamiento tan pronto como había llegado y diciéndose a si misma que pronto encontraría a alguien y se olvidaría de Tsuna.

-Eso espero- Susurro al viento con la voz quebrada y comenzó a llorar en silencio.

* * *

><p>Hice esto porque ya estaba cansada de las cosas melosas y no hace daño escribir algo como esto de vez en cuando :D<br>Denme su opinion por medio de un review, enserio que me animan a escribir y me dejan saber que estoy haciendolo bien ._.  
>Tambien pueden hacerme pedidos de personajes si asi lo desean!<br>Por cierto! A TodosDanAscoMenosYo: ya tengo listo tu pedido! solo que emm, le falta uno que otro arreglo por aqui y por aya x3 lo subire pronto :)

Ciaoo~ -se va a comer galletas (canibal! D:)-


	6. Xanxus

Hey volvi! :D *la abuchean* kyaa ya se que no actualice . recien entre a la escuela y he estado ocupada con tareas (ni es cierto XD) y por alguna extraña razon pense que ya habia subido este capitulo ._. creo que me estoy volviendo loca D:  
>Estoy feliz porque sacaron ya el video de de Super Junior y todos salen bien wow! :DDD<br>Como sea, creo que a nadie le interesa mi vida, asi que pueden seguir a lo que les interesa n.n  
>Nada es mio, lo se, lo saben y al mundo le gusta el chocolate :D<p>

Dedicado a: TodosDanAscoMenosYo :D

* * *

><p><strong>Sciocco (Tonto)<strong>

Era todo, no podía aguantar más aquello.

Se levanto de su asiento ignorando los gritos de aquel hombre, salió corriendo de la habitación.

Lloraba, por primera vez desde que llego a ese lugar.

Siguió corriendo sin saber bien a donde ir, simplemente queriendo alejarse, le daba igual si eso le ocasionaba problemas, solo quería quitar aquel dolor que sentía en el pecho.

Choco con algo y cayo al suelo sin dejar de llorar.

-Principessa, que pasa? Por que lloras?- Ahora que no quería encontrarse con nadie, se topa con aquel rubio sádico que seguramente lo único que haría seria burlarse de ella. Se levanto tapándose la cara con las manos y trato de seguir avanzando, sin embargo no pudo, la mano de Belphegor la detuvo y la jalo hacia el lentamente.

-Bel, no estoy de humor ahora- Dijo ella con una voz quebrada y débil. No trato de disimular, que mas daba, ya la había visto.

Trato de soltarse de su agarre sin éxito, lo único que consiguió fue lastimarse-

- _ dime que te pasa, no te dejare ir hasta que me digas- Suspiro cansada, se trato de limpiar las lagrimas y comenzó a avanzar con el príncipe siguiéndola de cerca. Llegaron a la sala y se sentaron, _ todavía sollozaba y Bel la miraba esperando a que estuviera lista para hablar.

-Me siento horrible y pienso que es estúpido llorar por algo así y te juro que tengo unas intensas ganas de golpearme en este momento- Dijo ella un poco mas calmada pero aun con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos (c/o).

-Ushishishi que hizo esta vez?-

-Llegue de mi misión y pase a dejar mi reporte como siempre, por accidente deje escapar a uno que otro blanco y el me grito que era una basura inútil, ya sabes lo usual y... me lanzo su copa de vino... naturalmente la esquive pero... el hecho de que lo hiciera dolió, nunca antes lo había hecho...- Al terminar de hablar no pudo seguir conteniendo sus lagrimas, así que comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Bel coloco una de sus manos en su hombro y la acerco un poco a él, haciendo que _ colocara su cabeza en su pecho. Se quedaron un pequeño rato así, él esperando a que ella terminara y ella desahogándose.

_ se sobresalto al escuchar el impacto de la puerta contra la pared, miro hacia allí y su vista choco con los ojos de la persona causante de su dolor. Xanxus se detuvo un momento en la puerta antes de avanzar hacia ellos, lanzándole una mirada asesina a Bel. Cuando llego a donde estaban, sin decir nada tomo a _ del brazo de una manera brusca y se la llevo de la habitación hacia su oficina. Dentro de ésta, simplemente la aventó hacia el sillón y cerro la puerta con llave.

-Que hacías con esa basura?- Se notaba demasiado la ira que sentía en esos momentos. Ella cerró sus ojos al escuchar su tono de voz, bajo la mirada y se encogió en su lugar sin responder. Se estaba conteniendo lo más que podía, al entrar a la habitación se propuso no soltar ni una lagrima en su presencia.

-Responde!- El grito hizo que _ se estremeciera y le dieran mas ganas de llorar. Él camino hacia ella y la tomo de la muñeca con fuerza causándole dolor, basta, eso seria todo. Se levanto bruscamente haciendo que Xanxus se sorprendiera un poco, sin expresarlo claro.

-Quieres saber? Estaba llorando!- Le respondió ella gritando también. No lo había logrado, podía sentir las lagrimas bajar por sus mejillas.

-Y por que carajo llorabas?- No había necesidad de levantar la voz, pero aun así lo hizo, después de todo así era él y _ lo sabia, le molestaba que fuera de ese modo, pero lo que hacia que se enojara mas era el hecho de saber que lo amaba como era, eso ocasionaba que le dieran ganas de golpearse y sonreír a la vez. Si, era muy confuso.

-Por tu culpa! Primero eres cálido conmigo, me tratas bien, y luego... cambias... me haces sentir miserable... no te entiendo- A medida que hablaba, su voz se apagaba y sus manos, las cuales estaban en la orilla de su playera, se tensaban mas.

Xanxus se había quedado callado, simplemente su mirada fija en ella. No quería admitirlo pero se sentía mal viéndola llorar y maldecía a lo que le impedía acercarse y abrazarla, aun cuando sabia que era su orgullo lo que lo retenía.

Ninguno de los dos decía nada, ocasionando que un silencio incomodo se apoderara del lugar.

Finalmente, _ rompió el silencio con unas palabras tan simples pero que la respuesta podría cambiar el rumbo de las cosas.

-Tu... me quieres?- Pregunto con la vista baja, no podía verlo a los ojos y realmente, no quería conocer la respuesta a su pregunta, tenia miedo, pero lo necesitaba para saber si valía la pena seguir sufriendo. Nada, no se produjo ni el mas mínimo ruido después que ella hablo, eso lo confirmaba, su miedo se volvió realidad, no la quería, todos los besos, los abrazos disimulados, las caricias tanto salvajes como tiernas, las mañanas en las que despertaban juntos, al parecer no importaban ya. Sintió su corazón romperse y el dolor en su pecho creció hasta un punto que incluso le dolía respirar. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza y pudo distinguir el sabor metálico de la sangre impregnándose en su boca. Quiso culparlo del haberla enamorado, pero sabia que seria injusto porque no era su culpa, ella sola había imaginado algo que no era, viendo amor donde solo había lujuria.

'Tonta...' Pensó y se dejo caer. Sus rodillas hicieron un ruido sordo al impactarse contra el piso y hubo un poco de dolor, pero no le importo. Quien lo diría, el guardián de la nube de Varia derrotado por algo tan simple como los sentimientos.

En todo ese tiempo, Xanxus estuvo en silencio, maldiciéndose internamente, si no decía o hacia nada ahora seguro la perdería y no quería eso, sin embargo su cuerpo siguió sin moverse y las palabras no salían de su boca.

_ se levanto lentamente, ya se había humillado demasiado, ella también tenia orgullo. Se limpio las lágrimas con una actitud indiferente y lo miro. Él pudo notar que el alegre brillo que había en sus ojos se apago siendo reemplazado por tristeza.

Ella se dio la vuelta lentamente y avanzo hacia la salida, ya no había nada que hacer en ese lugar, y pensó incluso en no quedarse en la mansión, la idea de pedirle al Nono que la mandara a otro lugar paso por su cabeza. Al estar apunto de llegar a la puerta, sintió la mano de Xanxus posarse en su hombro, seguido de esto, la volteo y quedaron uno frente al otro.

-A donde crees que vas?- Pregunto él con una voz extrañamente suave. _ se sorprendió mucho al escucharlo hablar de esa manera, sin embargo no dijo nada y agudizo sus sentidos para captar cualquier reacción o futuro movimiento que pudiera venir de aquel hombre bipolar.

-No puedes irte, eres mía, pensé que eso estaba claro- Se acerco mas a ella y la beso, pero no de una manera ruda como comúnmente solía hacerlo, si no de una manera tierna, colocando suavemente sus manos en sus caderas. _, después de un momento cedió al beso y rodeo el cuello de Xanxus para profundizar la caricia.  
>Cuando se separaron, ella lo miro a los ojos un momento, junto sus frentes, cosa que a él le pareció muy cursi y estúpida, y suspiro feliz.<p>

-Idiota- Dijo con ganas de reír y él solo pudo mirarla.

'No será suficiente' Pensó _ con una pequeña sonrisa. Claro que no, haría que lo dijera, definitivamente lograría que aquellas palabras salieran de su boca, necesitaba escucharlas.

-Dilo- Firme y sin rodeos exigió que lo hiciera, ahora sin mostrar ninguna clase de sonrisa y con una mirada seria.

Xanxus suspiro cansado y fastidiado, cerró lentamente sus ojos y se acerco un poco más a ella. Le susurro un suave y casi inaudible "Te amo" en su oído y acto seguido, volvió a besarla para que no dijera nada más.

_ pensó en lo gratificante que fue al escuchar esas sinceras palabras y también en que debía hacer que las dijera mas seguido.

* * *

><p>OMG! Xus con parte... tierna? x3<br>Les gusto? A mi no :D pero eso es normal, no me gusta la mayoria de lo que escribo :P  
>Dejenme sus comentarios! Me animan a escribir y me inspiran (no es broma, al ver que la gente visita mi historia pero no comenta me siento mal ._.)<br>recorde que tengo que hacer tarea de Quimca cuando estaba transcribiendo esto, justo a la mitad, pero dije "Na, eso puede esperar, esto es mas importante" XD ok ya me voy.

Por cierto! pueden hacerme pedidos de personajes n.n (solo una persona ha pedido x3)

Koyuki/Gaiiethitha/SoyBienTachi/Kohana/NiñaRara se despide, ciao~ n.n


	7. Hayato

Woow volvi pronto :D es que si la inspiracion vino n.n bueno solo quiero decir que gracias por los reviews, de verdad que me puse muy feliz y tambien gracias a tods ls que aunque no me dejen su opinion, si leen. Hontou ni arigato gozaimasu! :3  
>y como siempre, les contare un poco de mi vida! (?) bueno no x3 solo dire que soy una Cassiopeia muy dolida en este momento u.u y que en la escuela me la paso pensando el yaoi (?) XD<p>

bueno ya! los dejo leer (me pregunto cuantas personas leen lo que pongo al inicio ._.)  
>Dedicado a: Temainalumi-chan :3<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Comportamento Suicidario (Conducta Suicida)<strong>

Suicida.

Esa unica palabra definia el comportamiento de _ desde hace unas semanas, todo Vongola se habia dado cuenta de eso y les preocupaba que se fuera a matar un dia de estos, especialmente a Tsuna y los guardianes. Pero que era exactamente lo que habia hecho que actuara asi? Simple. Hayato Gokudera. El maldito guardian de la tormenta que no hace mucho le habia dicho que era mejor seguir solo como amigos despues de 2 años de relacion.

Se reclamaba a si misma el haber creido en algo tan tonto como el amor, perolo bueno de _ es que aprendia rapido, asi que, amor? La proxima vez que alguien lo mencionara ella contestaria "De que hablas? No necesito nada de eso." Definitivamente esa es una buena respuesta.

Caminando lentamente por la mansion Vongola, sin ir a ningun lugar en especifico, _ pensaba en que haria parano aburrirse, no podia ir a una mision, segun Tsuna, no saldria de ese lugar a menos que cambiara su actitud. Un suspiro escapo de su boca al recordar eso y continuo avanzando hasta llegar frente a la puerta del decimo, ya sabia lo que haria, lo molestaria hasta que se hartara y la mandara a misiones de nuevo solo para quitarsela de encima. El plan perfecto.

Estaba a punto de tocar la puerta cuando escucho una voz que conocia bien.

-Decimo, lo lamento, es mi culpa que _ este asi- Hayato hablo no muy fuerte pero aun asi se pudo escuchar desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-A que te refieres Gokudera-kun?- Obviamente, por su tono de voz, Tsuna estaba confundido, pero no era el unico, _ tambien lo estaba.

-Desde que termine con ella, ha empezado a actuar de esa manera, creo que no puede superarlo- Ella fruncio el seño desde la puerta, entro sin avisar y muy molesta.

-Que? Crees que no puedo sin ti? Estas malentendiendo las cosas!- Y asi como entro, salio rapidamente, dejando confundidos al castaño y al peliplata, quien la siguio para que no hiciera nada malo.

Con paso rapido, _ fue directo a su habitacion. Como era que Hayato pensara eso? No lo necesitaba! Era perfectamente capaz de vivir sola. Llego a su cama y lo primero que hizo fue agarrar una almohada y comenzar a golpearla con fuerza, imaginandose que era él. Escucho sus pasos al entrar a la habitacion, estaba conciente que la seguia pero poco le importaba.

Hayato se quedo parado un momento en la puerta viendola descargar su ira contra la pobre almohada, solo cuando _ se calmo un poco fue cuando entro y cerro la puerta tras él sin decir nada.

-Te amaba mucho asi que sacrifique todo por ti, y ahora estoy sola. Que divertido no? Me derrumbe al ver que me dabas la espalda, pero me levantare de nuevo sin ti- Hablaba con una voz demasiado calmada para la situacion actual, cosa que sorprendio al guardian, no sabia que podia ser asi de seria.

-Que no puedo sin ti? Eso quisieras. Aunque mi corazon este roto y duela, tirare eso que llaman amor- Lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos lentamente. Hayato acerco su mano al rostro de _ para apartar su reciente llanto, consolarla como siempre.

-Sabes que te amo- Susurro él de manera tranquila, como si nunca hubiera sucedido nada y no hubiera dicho las palabras "Debemos terminar" hace escasas semanas.

_ lo miro con ira en los ojos y de un golpe aparto la calida mano de su ex-novio.

-No trates de consolarme con palabras falsas, no quiero oir mentiras, sabes que odio que me mientan- El escuchar esas palabras hizo que el dolor en _ creciera mas, no queria que le dijera eso solo para hacerla sentir bien, ella sabia que el amor que él habia sentido una vez, ya no estaba, se habia esfumado y no tenia idea desde cuando.

-Vete, dejame sola- Con esas simples palabras, Hayato se marcho. La habitacion se quedo en silencio unos momentos, hasta que ella comenzo a llorar. Lo unico que neceistaba era sacar todo lo que tenia dentro, eso bastaria para seguir con su vida normal.

Se quedo dormida en medio de su llanto y no se dio cuenta cuando él entro de nuevo a su habitacion, la cubrio con una cobija y deposito un suave beso en su frente con una mirada triste.

-Si trato de apartarme de ti, es porque no quiero que te deprimas si algo me pasa- Susurro mirandola, luchando por no dejar que las lagrimas salieran. Él no queria que le pasara nada a su querida _, menos ahora que se acercaban tiempos dificiles. Sabia que si se mantenian alejados, _ tendria mas posibilidad de sobrevivir, pero no se lo diria, si lo hacia, quien sabe que seria capaz de hacer, mejor dejar las cosas asi, era menos complicado.

Hayato acaricio el cabello de _ con ternura y camino hacia la puerta, sin embargo, algo lo detuvo, se giro para verla medio despierta y sosteniendo su muñeqa para que no se fuera.

-Quedate conmigo- Suplico _ con sus ojos rojos y una voz suave. Al verla de esa manera, Hayato no pudo evitar que las lagrimas salieran, se mordio el labio y aparto la mano que lo retenia, murmurando un "lo siento" salio de la habitacion sin hacer ruido.

Al verlo irse, ella solto un suspiro y miro a su tocador, enfocando su vista en una foto de los dos sonriendo junto al otro, un recuerdo de su primera cita, cuando eran momentos faciles y tranquilos.

_'Por que tuvo que cambiar todo?'_ Penso y despues volvio a quedarse dormida.

_'Por que haces todo mas dificil?'_ Fue el pensamiento de Hayato desde el otro lado de la puerta.

* * *

><p>Final triste D: pero es que me canso de escribir puras cosas melosas x)<br>espero que les haya gustado! y no olviden dejarme sus quejas, dudas, pedidos, comentarios, palabras de apoyo, decirme que aman el k-pop(?) y todo lo que quieran por medio de un review :D por cada mensaje que llega a mi correo con respecto a esta historia (reviews, favoritos, alertas) me deprimo menos y me dan mas ganas de escribir n.n

p.d. A las demas que pidieron un personaje, tenganme paciencia si? las tareas de quimica no me dejan ¬¬ y si vienen a matar a mi maestra mejor 8D hahaha XD

Me despido! Cuidense~! Ciao ciao~


	8. Belphegor

Hola! :D emm no se me ocurria nada para escribir de Bel, pero entonces en uno de mis momentos random... ta! que llega esta idea a mi mente, por que? no se! me la paso imaginando situaciones amorosas con diferentes personas o entre diferentes personas y a veces digo "oye, esto es bueno, lo usare para algun drabble" y lo escribo :D  
>pasando a otra cosa, no hice tarea por escribir esto :P aunque tampoco es como si hubiera pensado en hacerla x3 listo ya, dije lo que queria decir, pueden leer a gusto.<p>

Dedicado a: Miura Arisu

* * *

><p><strong>Primo bacio<strong>

Un día calmado en la mansión Varia.

Tan tranquilo que hacía que _ se desesperara, quería hacer algo, pero no sabía qué y el ambiente no la ayudaba a pensar.

En medio de su aburrimiento grito llamando la atención de todos y seguido de eso, soltó un suspiro.

-Ushishishi la princesa esta aburrida?- La molesta voz de Bel hizo su aparición y _ bajo la cabeza derrotada.

-Si! No hay nada que hacer en esta aburrida mansión!- Dijo desesperada y al finalizar levanto la cabeza rápidamente. En sus ojos se podía ver un pequeño brillo de esperanza. Su salvador seria él, ahora estaba todo arreglado, su aburrimiento se iría.

-Bel! Entretenme!- Le sonrió de manera tierna para aumentar la posibilidad de éxito. Pudo escuchar a alguien reír de manera inexpresiva* y ambos (ella y Bel) dirigieron su mirada hacia el ilusionista de cabello verde.

-Si Bel-senpai, entretennos- Bel solo lanzo sus peculiares cuchillos en dirección a su kouhai (el cual solo se quejó de dolor) y volteó a ver a _ de nuevo. Como era posible que ella le exigiera eso?. Él era un príncipe, debían entretenerlo a él.

-Por favor- Volvió a suplicar con su cara tierna, poniendo sus puños en sus mejillas y mirando al príncipe. Bel sonrió ante el gesto e hizo que _ se levantara de su lugar, arrastrándola fuera de la habitación. Bien, lo había logrado, adiós aburrimiento. _, después de caminar sin un rumbo fijo por un rato, se hartó de ser jalada por el príncipe y habló.

-Emm, a dónde vamos?- Bel se detuvo al escuchar su pregunta y se giró hacia ella. Su típica risa salió de sus labios. Y ella sintió que él tampoco tenía la menor idea. Suspiró, tenía el presentimiento que eso pasaría.

-Con que me vas a entretener princesa?- Eso la desconcertó un poco, supuestamente, ella era la que debía ser entretenida, se lo había pedido. Frunció el ceño un poco y lo miro enojada. Como podía ser que hubiera entendido mal?. Era tan simple, solo tenía que divertirla un poco! Tal vez debió de haber ido a pedírselo a alguien más, aquel falso príncipe no era capaz ni de hacer eso.

-Se supone que tu tenías que entretenerme!- Le dijo entre enojada y frustrada. Bel solo la miró como si lo que acabara de decir hubiera sido lo peor del mundo.  
>Era desesperante para ambos, para _ porque estaba aburrida, y para Bel por el hecho de que ella le estuviera pidiendo eso.<p>

-Entonces que quieres hacer?- Sin saber que más decir, Bel fue el que preguntó, muy a su pesar. Si ninguno de los dos quería divertir al otro, entonces por qué no divertirse juntos? _ pensaba lo mismo, pero no perdería, definitivamente dejarse vencer no era una opción válida. Fingió enojo e infló sus cachetes de una manera adorable.

-No! Tú tienes que entretenerme!- Lo señaló acusadoramente para intimidarlo, cosa que no sirvió de nada, para después voltearse falsamente indignada. Si no quería hacerle caso, entonces lo molestaría hasta que lo hiciera, porque cuando _ se proponía algo, lo conseguía.

-Ushishishi, que mal finges princesa- Oh, cierto, pequeño detalle que _ había olvidado. El no saber mentir le traía numerosos problemas constantemente, pero tenía que intentarlo, equivocadamente había pensado que esta vez sí funcionaria. Se maldijo en silencio y suspiró. Levantó su puño y, a modo de juego, le dio un pequeño golpe al príncipe en la mejilla.

Bel exagero el golpe haciendo su cabeza hacia un lado, para seguirle la corriente. Era divertido cuando hacían eso. _ siempre se veía tierna haciendo gestos mientras trataba de fingir que estaba enojada y lo "golpeaba" para desquitarse.

-Ooww, me golpeaste- Dijo Bel fingiendo sorpresa. Ella solo lo miro de arriba abajo como si no supiera de qué hablaba el príncipe. Movió su cabeza hacia un lado, poniendo de nuevo una cara tierna, de sus labios salió un pequeño "eh?"

-De que me hablas?- Eso era nuevo, normalmente siempre que se "peleaban" de esa manera, cuando Bel le reclamaba, _ solo decía cosas como "Si, y qué?" o "Lo sé" y le volvía a pegar, pero un poco más fuerte.

-Me golpeaste, por qué golpeas al príncipe?- Le siguió el juego, después de todo, todavía no tenían nada que hacer y aún estaba aburrido. Bel cruzó sus brazos y dio un paso hacia ella. Ahora el quería intimidarla de broma.

-A ver si entendí, me estas acusando de golpearte?- Ahora a llevarle la contraria, como si de verdad nunca lo hubiera hecho, eso se comenzaba a poner entretenido. _ también cruzó sus brazos aparentemente enojada y lo miró haciendo un puchero.

-Sí, me golpeaste- Bel dio otro paso al frente, mirando lo tierna que se veía en esos momentos, por eso amaba esas situaciones y le sacaba una sonrisa pensar que solo con él actuaba de esa manera. Definitivamente amaba a su princesa. Sí, era suya, eso lo había establecido en cuanto la conoció y, al ser un príncipe, tenía el derecho a reclamarla.

-Qué te pasa? Discúlpate- Falsa indignación de nuevo, pero esta vez, a ella se le escapo una risa. Tratando de controlarse para no comenzar a reír como loca, cerró los ojos y respiro lento. Cuando los abrió, vio que Bel se había acercado un paso más.

-Ahora me tienes que dar un beso- Dijo con su típica sonrisa. _ se sorprendió ante la petición, o más bien, orden que el príncipe le había dado. Nunca antes le había pedido un beso. Sintió sus mejillas arder un poco y lucho con la necesidad de salir corriendo en ese momento. Se llevó dos dedos a los labios, los besó y luego los presionó contra la "zona herida", ósea en la mejilla de Bel.

El príncipe se acercó más a ella después de eso y rápidamente le robo un beso. _ se sonrojo aún más y bajo la cabeza. Después de respirar hondo lo miró aun sintiendo el calor en sus mejillas.

-Me robaste un beso!- Le reclamó fingiendo enojo de nuevo, estaba feliz de que Bel le correspondiera, todo ese tiempo había pensado que era un amor unilateral. Quería gritar por la dicha que sentía.

Bel solo comenzó a reír por el sonrojo de _, a su parecer, así se veía incluso más tierna. Se apartó un poco al oír la acusación y se quedó callado.

-No es justo! Regresamelo!- Dijo con una sonrisa juguetona y se acercó rápidamente a él. Para sorpresa de Bel, ahora era ella quien lo besaba. La abrazó de la cintura y _ puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para profundizar más el contacto.

Se separaron al escuchar a Fran quejarse desde atrás, diciendo "como puede senpai besar a alguien como él?" para después recibir varios cuchillos y quejarse de nuevo por el dolor, ni modo, quien le mandaba interrumpir.

'Mi primer beso…' Fue lo que pensó _ mientras Bel perseguía a Fran para seguir torturándolo.

* * *

><p>Que les parecio? :D yo siento que Bel me quedo algo ooc x3 pero es su opinion la que cuenta! asi que diganme si les gusto, si lo odiaron, si deberia dedicarme mejor a otra cosa o si su perrogato/animal/mascota les dijo algo interesante hoy(?) lo que sea! De verdad que me pongo archirequetecontramegahyper(?) feliz al ver que alguien dejo un review o que puso la historia en alerta y/o favoritos o incluso con el simple hecho de ver que alguien, aunque fuera por equivocacion, entro a verla.  
>oohh! y si se preguntan por que no contesto reviews es porque soy extremadamente floja x3 pero creanme que los leo todos :3<p>

bueno ya me voy! tengo sueño, mañana hay escuela (no pienso hacer la tarea, me estoy durmiendo en mi lap) =.= cuidense! ciao~


	9. Spanner

Y asi como dice el titulo! Al fin!  
>no debi tardar tanto en subir, soy una pesima escritora lo se -se tira al piso y rueda- lo siento, pero fueron varias cosas las que no me dejaron subir (las principales que no se me ocurriera nada y se me olvidara .-.)<br>peroo bueno, espero que me perdonen n.n lean agustoo!

Dedicado a: TodosDanAscoMenosYo, espero que te guste y perdon si no era lo que querias exactamente pero no quisiera cambiar de rating esta historia (cuando escribo cosas "hot" tiendo a llevarlas a extremos) espero que te guste y luego te lo escribo como lo que me pediste y lo pongo en otra historia aparte n.n

* * *

><p><strong>All Fine<strong>

Una chica de cabello (c/c), ojos (c/o) y una brillante sonrisa se acercó corriendo a él cuando lo vio. Soltó un suspiro al ver cuando la chica casi se cae, siempre había sido algo torpe y descuidada.

-_ ten más cuidado- Dijo con un tono neutro. _ hizo un pequeño puchero y luego sonrió de nuevo, después de todo, estaba feliz de verlo.

-Ne Spanner yo sé que me extrañaste- Cerró sus ojos y alargo su sonrisa para después levantar su mano y picar un poco la mejilla del chico. Volvió a hacer otro puchero cuando él se apartó. Siempre se preguntaba por qué era tan distante, claro ella recibía una especie de "trato especial" que los demás no tenían, pero seguía siendo frio con ella.

Comenzaron a caminar en dirección a su taller. Si, eran compañeros de escuela, sin embargo, lo único que tenían juntos era el taller de mecánica, _ se ponía feliz al verlo ya que sus horarios de clase no coincidían en lo más mínimo. Tenía que admitirlo, solo había entrado a ese taller por él, no era que no le gustara la mecánica pero esa fue su única razón, lo había visto una vez en el campus y se quedó sin aire, se había enamorado a primera vista y a partir de ese momento se podría decir que comenzó a acosarlo.

Al llegar al aula nadie noto su que habían llegado y pasaron en silencio a sentarse en sus lugares, tenían que terminar los planos para su próximo proyecto. Le encantaba estar en ese lugar, aparte de ser compañera de Spanner, porque cuando ella llegó era el único que no tenía pareja, le gustaba porque esos chicos no la acosaban como los demás, quienes supuestamente decían que era linda, le molestaba en sobremanera porque a su parecer no lo era.

Negó un poco con la cabeza y lo miró recargando su cabeza en su mano con suavidad para después recostar su cabeza en la mesa con sueño. Sus parpados se empezaron a cerrar lentamente y pronto se quedó dormida.

Se despertó sobresaltada y se paró de manera brusca, ocasionando que se tambaleara y volviera a caer en su asiento. Miró a su alrededor y notó que no había nadie salvo por ella y Spanner, a él parecía no importarle ni siquiera el hecho de que casi se matara, estaba concentrado armando algo pequeño. _ soltó un leve suspiro y volvió a cerrar los ojos, esta vez pensando. Estaban solos, a él no le importaba, tal vez incluso pensaba que estaba solo. A pesar de todos los intentos de _ por llamar su atención, simplemente no respondía. Había tratado de todo, el taller, cambiar sus horarios, lo cual le negaron, incluso había leído libros de mecánica porque sus conocimientos eran nulos comparados a los de él, pero nada parecía funcionar y sin importar las adversidades, nunca había dejado de sonreír, no había dejado de parecer fuerte aunque en realidad se estuviera derrumbando por dentro, todo por él.

Lágrimas comenzaron a caer lentamente por sus mejillas y trato de retenerlas, no le gustaba llorar frente a los demás, era como mostrar sus debilidades y tenía que mantenerse fuerte para que Spanner no creyera que era una llorona. Recargó su cabeza en la mesa de nuevo tratando de calmarse.

Mientras ella tenía un duelo emocional, él solo la miraba confundido, pudo ver las pocas lágrimas deslizando por su rostro y justo en el momento en que se iba a acercar a limpiarlas, _ recargo su cabeza contra la mesa.

-Qué te pasa?- Preguntó tratando de parecer desinteresado, cosa que no consiguió mucho, sin embargo, _ no se dio cuenta de ello.

La chica suspiró, era suficiente, no podía esperar a que él hiciera algo, eso podría tardar años y el miedo ante la idea de verlo con otra atacó su mente. Suficiente. No importaba si la veía raro, o si no le correspondía y le dejaba de hablar por eso, estaba cansada de esperar.

Levanto su cabeza, limpiando un poco las lágrimas de sus mejillas y lo miró de una manera profunda.

-Pasa que estoy enamorada de ti y parece que no te das cuenta o no te importa- La respuesta lo tomó desprevenido y solo abrió los ojos sorprendido. No se esperaba aquella abrupta confesión, menos de parte de ella. Sonrió un poco, ya sabía que le gustaba, se podía notar en sus actitudes, pero a pesar de sentir lo mismo por ella, no dijo nada, quería ver hasta cuando podía aguantar el no decirlo, era una clase de prueba, si no lo soportaba, tal vez su cariño no era demasiado fuerte. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó de manera delicada, como si se fuera a romper.

-Al fin lo dices- Se lo susurró al oído sin dejar que se alejara.

_ no se esperaba algo como eso, claro que era lo que quería, pero no pensó que de verdad pasaría, así que se quedó paralizada unos segundos para después rápidamente corresponder abrazo.

Se quedaron abrazados por un largo tiempo, ninguno dijo nada más, no era necesario, el silencio y sus respiraciones decían todo lo que se tenía que decir en ese momento.

* * *

><p>Que les parecio? mas vale que les gustara porque no se me ocurria nada! ._."<br>como sea, dejen reviews! me animan :3 Gracias por leer!

P.d: Con respecto a los PJ que me han pedido, estan en proceso y los subire en el sig orden: Byakuran, Shoichi, Hibari, Fran ;D

Ciao ciao~ Ahora si prometo no tardar en subir el siguiente :3


	10. Byakuran

****Vale, seguro en estos momentos me odian profundamente, pero no es mi culpa D: la inspiracion no llego, tenia esto a la mitad y hasta hoy pude terminarlo porque no se me ocurria nada bueno (aparte de que me olvide un poco que tenia esta historia x3) espero no me odien mucho(?) **lo siento! .**

Para: ya ni me acuerdo ._.

Disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>Masochista<strong>

Se apresuró a llegar a la oficina de su jefe. La había mandado a llamar y no sabía para que, no había hecho nada malo, no que recordara, había completado su trabajo e incluso había ayudado a los demás con los suyos, entonces por qué?

Al llegar frente a las puertas blancas, se detuvo por un momento para prepararse mentalmente. Siempre que entraba en esa oficina pasaban cosas raras, aunque no era que su jefe fuera muy normal.

Entró sin tocar, sabía que la esperaban así que para que molestarse. Tomó asiento frente al escritorio esperando. Los minutos pasaron con ella en silencio y sin señales de alguna otra persona.

La puerta se abrió abruptamente haciendo que se sobresaltara un poco. Pudo ver a su jefe quejarse de algo como un niño mientras entraba sosteniendo una bolsa de bombones y con los ojos cerrados llegaba hasta un cómodo sillón.  
>Se levantó de su lugar y se acercó. Quería que todo terminara rápido, poder adelantar a su trabajo e irse temprano.<p>

-Para que me llamaste Byakuran- Dijo entre aburrida y fastidiada por la espera, olvidando las formalidades, aunque no era como si las hubiera tenido con él antes. El peliblanco la miro con sorpresa, no se había percatado de su presencia.

-Aaahh _-chan! Así que aquí era donde estabas? Te estaba buscando sabes? Querías verme y por eso viniste aquí?- Una sonrisa asomó por su rostro y ella solo rodó los ojos restándole importancia a su ridículo comentario. Primero la hacía venir y luego ignoraba su pregunta.

Se dirigió a la puerta suspirando pesadamente. No iba a lidiar con él si se ponía en plan de coqueteo, le molestaba en sobremanera ser acosada constantemente por el peliblanco. Colocó su mano en la perilla de la puerta deteniéndose unos momentos.

-Si no tienes nada que decirme regresare a trabajar- Dijo actuando calmada, controlándose a si misma para no ir a golpearlo, ya que, sentía su mirada en su espalda y no era algo del todo agradable.

-En realidad si hay algo _-chan- Byakuran se quedó sentado introduciendo un bombón a su boca, disfrutando del dulce sabor. _ se dio la vuelta para indicarle que lo escuchaba y siguiera, pero él no lo hizo. Desesperada volvió a pararse frente a él con los brazos cruzados. El peliblanco alegre dio leves golpes en el lugar junto a él, indicándole que se sentara antes de continuar. Así lo hizo porque sabía que no seguiría hablando hasta que le hiciera caso.

-Entonces…?- Preguntó con falso interés recargando su barbilla contra su mano, esperando.

Byakuran se acercó a ella rápidamente, tomando su barbilla con la mano suavemente, acercando su boca a su oído para susurrarle. _ pudo sentir su corazón comenzar a latir rápidamente, pero no porque sintiera algo hacia su jefe, más bien por el repentino movimiento que la tomó desprevenida.

-Alguien ha estado ocupando mi mente últimamente, podría mi pequeña Julieta aceptarme?- Le susurró con una voz seria. Obviamente se refería a ella, no era difícil de adivinar por sus acciones.

Sin saber exactamente que decir, _ simplemente negó con la cabeza suavemente, de verdad no quería ese tipo de relación con su jefe, no lo sentía correcto debido a que no sentía nada por él. Lo aparto de manera delicada, se levantó de su asiento, volvió a negar con la cabeza y salió del lugar.

Al llegar a su oficina para seguir con su trabajo, observo un mensaje en su computadora, no decía de quien provenía pero aun así lo abrió.

"No me rendiré" Tres simples palabras, era obvio que era de él. Suspiró cansada y cerró el mensaje. Aún no lograba entender como era que nunca se daba por vencido, ya habían sido varias veces las que lo había rechazado y seguía insistiendo de diferentes maneras.

-Masoquista- Fue lo último que salió de su boca antes de olvidarse del asunto y ponerse a trabajar de nuevo.

* * *

><p>No me gusto que quedara tan corto ._. pense que seria mas largo, pero bueno ya nimodo...<br>Espero que les gustara! porque a mi no, lo ultimo fue experiencia real y aun no me recupero completamente de ello ._. naa ya pasara n.n

Si les gusto dejen review! pueden decirme lo que sea, si les gusto, si no les gusto, si me odian, si soy pesima autora, si me quieren animar por el hecho de que me fui a 2 finales en la escuela(?) ;-; , etc... lo que quieran!  
><strong>Acepto peticiones! :3<strong>

**Proximos: 1.-Shoichi**(75%)** 2.-Hibari**(55%)** 3.-Fran**(0%)


	11. TYL! Hibari

Hola! les vengo a decir que me odio :D lo siento! las ideas no llegaban, varias veces me sente frente a la lap con word abierto y me quedaba como de "y ahora que?" nee pueden matarme si quieren ;-; yo me quiero matar pero amm eso es aparte

Hey! se que dije que el siguente seria el de Sho-chan pero no lo he podido terminar(lo tengo a medias) y mi imaginacion me dio una oportunidad y me dejo terminar el de Kyoya.

well ya dejo que lean!

* * *

><p><strong>Senza fiducia<strong>

Ya estaba harta, eso la molestaba en sobremanera.

Camino molesta con aquel chico pisándole los talones. No podía dejar de seguirla? Después de la hora comenzó a desesperarse. Porque la tenía que seguir a todos lados? Estaba completamente segura que la seguía a ella, no era que sufriera algún tipo de paranoia.

Entro a un tranquilo restaurante y al poco tiempo lo vio entrar a él también. Que acaso creía que era estúpida como para no haberse dado cuenta que la seguía? Suspiro cansada y se sentó en una mesa junto a la ventana. Enseguida llego el mesero a tomar su orden, sin embargo, antes de siquiera poder pedir, él se acercó y jalándolo del hombro, apartó al mesero y se sentó frente a ella.

-Pero que?- Fue lo único que pudo decir por la sorpresa, bueno al menos ya no ocultaba que la seguía. Lo miro mal esperando respuesta, sin embargo, él nunca respondió. Se levantó frustrada saliendo del lugar rápidamente, maldiciéndolo en voz baja.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que volviera a darse cuenta que aun la seguía.  
>Basta, terminaría con eso de una vez, se sentía acosada y con ganas de golpearlo. Avanzó hasta un tranquilo parque y, aun molesta, se dejó caer en una banca bajo un árbol. Como era de suponerse, unos minutos después él se encontraba parado junto a ella como sin nada.<p>

Lo miro tratando de contener las ganas de golpearlo y salir corriendo, llegar a la mansión Vongola y esconderse en su habitación, bajo llave claro, por seguridad.  
>Dirigió su vista al frente, observando los arboles mecerse con la suave brisa que soplaba. Suspiró.<p>

-Por qué me sigues?- El tono que uso fue serio, lo suficiente para hacer que él se diera cuenta de lo molesta que aún se encontraba. Lo único que él dijo fue un "Hn" restándole importancia.

-Se puede considerar acoso sabes?- Respiro profundo después de hablar, en otro intento de calmarse. De nuevo no obtuvo respuesta, solamente el ruido de las hojas y el viento. Se mordió el labio inferior y apretó sus puños, encajando sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos sin querer.

-Me molesta que me sigas a todos lados- Su mente ya no podía permanecer calmada por más tiempo, necesitaba sacar todos los pensamientos y sentimientos guardados en su corazón y mente. Lo volteo a ver, él la miraba sin expresión.

-Me molesta que me sigas con el pretexto de protegerme y que siempre me trates como si fuera débil, sabes que no lo soy, puedo defenderme por mi misma, no necesitas estar conmigo siempre… es algo molesto- Volteo la cabeza y miró al suelo al no poder aguantar su mirada penetrante sobre ella.

-Yo… le pediré a Tsuna que me transfiera a otro lado…- Se levantó y comenzó a caminar lento, ahora sin importarle si la seguía o no.

Sintió como tomó su brazo y de manera brusca la jalo hacia él, volteándola.  
>-A donde vas?- Sus palabras salieron sin sentimiento, como si lo dijera por simple compromiso. Ella se apartó, sorprendiéndose un poco al sentir que él la dejaba ir.<p>

-Ya no aguanto Hibari! No quiero estar junto a ti más, me molesta que siempre estés tras de mi como si me fuera a pasar algo o como si fuera a hacer algo malo!- Se dió la vuelta y salió corriendo del lugar y él se quedó parado donde mismo, sin querer asimilar lo que dijo.

Seguía enojada cuando llego a la mansión y entro con ganas de golpear todo a su paso, una vez más se contuvo, no quería ocasionar problemas.  
>En el camino hacia su habitación, se encontró con Tsuna y Reborn en un pasillo. La miraron pero ella los ignoro, ya que tenía la mala costumbre de desquitarse con quien fuera o lo que fuera.<p>

Cerró la puerta de su habitación azotándola, se lanzó a la cama y gritó para desahogarse con la cara contra una de sus almohadas. Su cabeza solo podía generar insultos para el pelinegro y sus manos, solo golpeaban la cama con fuerza.

Luego de unos minutos se calmó, e instantes después, alguien tocó suavemente su puerta. No tenía ganas de ver a nadie, pero sería descortés no abrir la puerta. Así que, se levantó de su cama sin ganas y se dirigió a la puerta, abriéndola mientras colocaba en su rostro una sonrisa falsa, ya que no le gustaba preocupar a los demás con sus problemas.

Tsuna estaba del otro lado de la puerta, algo preocupado por haberla visto llegar tan agitada. Cuando vio que sonreía, inmediatamente se dio cuenta que lo hacía solo para no preocuparlo más, cosa que agradeció un poco.

-Tsuna, que haces aquí?- Preguntó inocente, aunque la verdad, sabía perfectamente porque el 10th se encontraba frente a ella. Se hizo a un lado dejándolo pasar a su habitación, lo conocía y sabía que no se iría si no le contaba que pasaba.

-Te vi entrar molesta hace rato, Hibari hizo algo _-chan?- Era obvio que había hecho algo, las únicas cosas que hacían que se molestara así eran, que Hayato fumara frente a ella, le molestaba mucho el olor del humo del cigarro, y que el pelinegro hiciera algo que la sacara de quicio. Suspiró y lo miró dejando de lado su sonrisa.

-Me siguió de nuevo, a pesar de saber que me molesta mucho que lo haga, me hace pensar que no confía en mí ni en mis habilidades, se lo dije y no le importó- _ bajo su cabeza y miró al piso sintiéndose derrotada. –Tsuna, quiero que me transfieras un tiempo, ya no lo aguanto-

-De verdad quieres eso _-chan? Que pasara con Hibari?- Pregunto tratando de persuadirla, de ser posible, no quería que se fuera, era una de sus mejores amigas, aparte de ser una de las dos personas que podían hacer que Hibari no se fuera de Vongola. La otra persona era Reborn.

-Lo amo pero las cosas no funcionaran si no me tiene la suficiente confianza, la razón de querer ir a otro lado es porque no creo resistir quedarme aquí y seguir viéndolo- Su respuesta fue sincera y él pudo notar eso.

Tsuna la miró serio, pero asintió con la cabeza, no podía negárselo, le debía muchas cosas a _, era lo menos que podía hacer.  
>-Algún lugar en específico?-<p>

_ pensó un poco, a qué lugar podría ir? No había pensado en que decir si Tsuna le preguntaba eso, podría elegir cualquier lugar. Por su mente pasaron varias opciones, pero la única que de verdad le interesó, fue la idea de ir con Varia. Definitivamente era lo más interesante que se le pudo ocurrir. Para sorpresa de todos, Xanxus no la trataba como a los demás, era como si fuera su hermana pequeña, así que si ella se lo pedía, no se negaría.

-Voy con Varia- Levantó la mirada y antes que Tsuna pudiera decir algo _ volvió a hablar. –No tienes que lidiar con Xanxus, iré de sorpresa y se lo diré yo misma- El chico le agradeció el hecho de evitarle el estrés de hablar con el jefe Varia y asintió.

-Cuando piensas salir?- Ella bajo la cabeza pensando. Cuanto antes mejor, fue lo que paso por su mente y de inmediato levantó su cabeza decidida y trato de sonreírle al castaño. –Mañana- Tsuna la miró con los ojos bien abiertos, no pensaba que se fuera tan pronto.

-No le quiero dar la oportunidad de convencerme- Le respondió _ como si le hubiera leído la mente. Tsuna solo asintió mientras la veía como comenzaba a acomodar sus cosas. –De ser posible, tampoco se lo digas a Reborn, me golpearía si se entera antes de que me vaya- No lo volteo a ver, le dolía dejar a sus amigos, pero tenía que hacerlo. Se dio cuenta que el castaño se había marchado solo hasta que termino de acomodar sus cosas. Se recostó cansada en su cama y enseguida se quedó dormida, sin siquiera bajar a cenar.

Los rayos de sol pegándole en la cara la despertaron de su sueño. Tomó su celular del mueble que estaba junto a su cama y vio la hora. Las 8am. Se maldijo a si misma al recordar que, como se había quedado dormida, no había visto los horarios de los vuelos, solo esperaba que al momento de llegar al aeropuerto, hubiera alguno no tan tarde y vacío.

Se levantó de su cama y después de un baño, bajo a desayunar. Para su suerte, no se encontró a nadie importante en su camino de bajada. Encontró a una de las sirvientas y le pidió si podía bajar su equipaje y dejarlo en la puerta.

Luego de un desayuno tranquilo sin nadie que la molestara, se dirigió a la entrada. Ahí estaban sus maletas, las subió al carro y tomó rumbo hacia el aeropuerto.

Llego alrededor de las 10 am. Al llegar agradeció no haber empacado muchas cosas. Dos simples maletas y una bolsa de mano donde traía todo lo necesario para su traslado. Vio los horarios, había un vuelo a las 10:45, bien, podía abordar de una vez. Se acercó al mostrador y compro el boleto sin problemas. Casi al momento de recibir su boleto, su celular sonó dentro de su pantalón.

_From: Tsu-kun  
>Hibari ya sabe que te vas<br>A las 10:15_

Su corazón dio un pequeño brinco al leer el mensaje. En el fondo de verdad quería que Hibari llegara antes de abordar, le pidiera que no se fuera y que lo perdonara, como en las películas. Rió al darse cuenta de su pensamiento. Eso era imposible.

Esperó unos minutos antes de abordar. Hibari, obviamente, no llegó. Apretó los ojos para no llorar y suspiro en cuanto el avión comenzó a despegar.

Ya nada se podía hacer…

* * *

><p>Nee les gusto? a mi no me convencio el final ._. pero buenoo nimodo.<br>Dejen reviews! me animan a escribir, tambien pueden pedir una historia :D lo mejor, es que como ahora estoy de vacaciones(-comienza a bailar-) espero tener mas oportunidad de escribir y que mi imaginacion fea me apoye ¬¬

Gracias a quienes leen! les mando amor, aunque me tarde en actualizar y me odien :3


	12. Shoichi

Ok se que no habia actualizado nada en mucho tiempo, de hecho me acorde de esta historia solo porque recibi notificacion de FanFiction, pero hey! mejor tarde que nunca no? :D

Soy pesima escritora lo se~ y mi memoria es infinitamente gay ._. pero pienso retomar estos drabbles aunque me cueste la vida(?)!

* * *

><p><strong>Impulso<strong>

Simplemente amaba que tan nervioso se ponía cuando estaba cerca. No podía disimular para nada y, con una que otra mirada, lograba hacer que él se pusiera completamente rojo y volteara la cabeza, para segundos después regresarla con la intención de comprobar si la mirada seguía sobre él.

Definitivamente amaba molestar a Shoichi, era de las cosas más divertidas que había encontrado.

Un día el pelirrojo, cansado de sentirse acosado a todas horas, se acercó a preguntar.

-E-etto, _ por q-qué me miras ta-tanto?- Dijo con la cara roja y mirando un poco hacia el piso. Se veía tan adorable de esa manera que a _ solo le dieron ganas de abrazarlo hasta sacarle el aire, pero se contuvo, él pobre ya estaba suficientemente asustado con sus inofensivas miradas que seguro si lo abrazaba en ese momento saldría corriendo.

-Porque eres adorable- Le dijo sin más, porque ocultarlo si ya se había dado cuenta que lo miraba. Sonrió cuando vio que el pelirrojo la miro sin entender. Casi preguntando "¿Soy adorable?" Asintió con la cabeza, respondiendo a la pregunta que no se hizo, dejando al chico un poco más confundido de lo que ya estaba. Suspiró rodando los ojos y se levantó de la banca en la que se encontraba.

-¿Te molesta que te mire?- Preguntó haciendo un leve puchero y mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Él simplemente se sonrojo más y desvió la mirada, colocando una de sus manos detrás de su cuello comenzando a frotarlo con vergüenza.

-N-no es que me moleste, es solo que… - Shoichi paró de hablar al momento que sintió una respiración cerca de él. Levantó la vista y se percató de la cercanía que había entre _ y su persona. Sin saber que decir, simplemente se quedó observando a la chica con notable sorpresa. Ella sonrió como sin nada y se acercó un poco más.

-Es solo que…- Trató de completar la oración que segundos atrás había dejado en el aire, sin embargo, sintió que las palabras se atascaban en su garganta y notó como su respiración se aceleraba un poco. _, sin alejarse, llevó una de sus manos al hombro de Shoichi. Simplemente era tan divertido verlo así de nervioso.

-¿Que cosa?- Lo incitó a continuar, pero solo recibió unos pocos sonidos, nada parecidos a palabras, en respuesta. –Sho-kun, ¿que querías decir?- Nada de nuevo. Emitió un leve suspiro y se alejó de él algo molesta. Todos sus compañeros de clase sabían que Shoichi gustaba de _, incluso ella lo sabia y por eso se molestaba. El hecho de que el pelirrojo no hiciera nada ni el mínimo intento de decírselo la frustraba. ¿Es que acaso no se daba cuenta que ella sentía lo mismo por él? ¿Las constantes miradas no le decían nada? Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, dejándolo atrás. Si él no decía nada, ella tampoco lo haría.

-¡Espera! ¡_ espera!- Dejó de avanzar y se giró lento hacia él, mirándolo y dándole a entender que lo escuchaba. Shoichi dio unos cuantos pasos dudando, e incluso, hubo un momento en el que retrocedió de nuevo, pero a fin de cuentas, terminó de nuevo justo en frente de _, quien lo miró expectante. Pero él se volvió a quedar callado, luchando de nuevo contra ese nudo en la garganta que los nervios lo hacían sentir.

_ rodó los ojos, pero sonrió de manera dulce. Se acercó y lo abrazó dejando escapar una pequeña risita al notar como el pelirrojo dio un brinco por el contacto. Su enojo se había disipado al escuchar como trataba de detenerla y al ver como, aunque había tenido el valor para llamarla, aun no tenia el valor de decir lo que sentía.

-Eres muy inteligente Sho-kun, pero de cierta forma, eres muy torpe- Se separó un poco de él y notó como una de sus cejas estaba levantada en señal de no saber exactamente a lo que se refería la chica. Dejó escapar otra leve risa y junto sus frentes cerrando los ojos unos momentos.

Lo siguiente fue algo a lo que Shoichi no se pudo haber preparado, aun si lo hubiera sabido antes de que pasara. _ había juntado sus labios, dándole un suave beso, haciendo que se sorprendiera aun más.

Y justo cuando el pelirrojo se disponía a corresponder el beso, ella se apartó rápidamente son una sonrisa juguetona en los labios y, sin más, se hecho a correr mientras dejaba que de su boca brotara una risa que a Shoichi le pareció hermosa. La observo correr unos segundos antes de que su cerebro pudiera procesar correctamente la situación, cuando lo hizo, inmediatamente corrió tras ella.

-¡_! ¡_ no corras! ¡Espérame!- Era lo único que ella podía oír en esos momentos, pero no se detendría, quería ver si podía alcanzarla, y si lo hacía, honestamente no sabia que diría, probablemente se dejaría llevar por sus impulsos tal y como había hecho momentos antes al besar al chico del que había estado enamorada desde que conoció.

Después de todo, la vida se le hacía más divertida cuando seguía sus impulsos.

* * *

><p>Comenten que les pareció vale? :D estoy un poco oxidada con mi escritura ._.<p>

Gracias a todos los que leen~ :3


	13. TYL! Hibari (Cont)

Yay! Volví! :D (a nadie le importa) LOL pero bueno, me quiero disculpar, primeramente por no actualizar ni así ._. segundo, porque se supone que el próximo seria de Fran, no la 2da parte del de Hibari ._. anyway, el punto es que creo que ahora si volví para quedarme mínimo hasta tener 4 historias más XD

Dedicado a todos aquell s que querían continuación de la historia del prefecto malvado :D

Espero que les guste~

Pd. Fic basado en "How Are You" de TVXQ! ( watch?v=WKjsG1EOisM) esta canción es hermosa ;; waaaa Cassiopeia 5evaaa(?) (cofcofTVXQ!/DBSK/Tohoshinki always 5cofcof :3)

* * *

><p><strong>Che cosa dici di te?<strong>

'Las cosas van bien' Fue lo que se dijo _ mientras caminaba por los largos pasillos de la mansión Varia mostrando una mueca muy poco parecida a una sonrisa, pero con toda la intención de hacerla pasar como una.

En teoría, las cosas si iban bien, convivía todos los días con unos asesinos psicópatas que no hacían más que gritar y pelear entre ellos pero poco le importaba. Seguía teniendo la idea de que eso la ayudaría a olvidar todo, a pesar de llevar casi un año ahí y no notar ningún cambio en su situación emocional.

Lussuria la ayudaba bastante con eso, un día a la semana tenían una especie de "sesión psicológica" y hablaban sobre las cosas que la perturbaban. Después de esas sesiones, podía sentir como si se quitase un peso de encima. Sin embargo, ese peso volvía a la mañana siguiente, desafortunadamente, las lagrimas lo acompañaban siempre.

No podía entender como era que aun no podía librarse de todo aquello y, ya varias veces, había maldecido a su mente y a su corazón, por recordarle cada día a donde (o mas bien, a quien) pertenecía. Porque él se lo había dicho incontables veces, "Eres mía".

Después de unos cuantos minutos de camino llego a su habitación, recién había regresado de una misión y lo único que quería hacer era recostarse en su cama y olvidarse del mundo (aunque supiera que se olvidaría de todo menos de él).

Se tumbo boca abajo en su cama y, milagrosamente, minutos después se quedo dormida.

Lagrimas se derramaron de sus ojos al abordar el avión que la llevaría a su próximo destino. Italia.

'Lo siento'. La frustración de no saber si esas palabras eran para si misma o para él aunque no pudiera escucharlas se hizo presente.

Golpeo el descansa-brazos de su asiento con furia, haciendo que la persona que se sentaba junto a ella se sobresaltara un poco, pero a ella no le importo.

Escondió su cabeza entre sus manos, no porque le importase que los demás pudieran verla llorar, si no porque estaba avergonzada consigo misma. Había dicho que no lloraría y sin embargo ahora no podía hacer que sus ojos se detuvieran.

_'Herbívora despierta'. Sus ojos se abrieron pesadamente. Se sorprendió al ver que se encontraba recostada junto a él. La persona de la que había tratado de huir, aquella que tantas veces la había lastimado pero aun así, no podía dejar de amar._

_Hibari Kyouya._

_Se levanto de un salto y hubiera perdido el equilibrio de no ser por ese par de brazos que la detuvieron justo a tiempo. Miro a sus alrededores y se encontró en el techo de la escuela Namimori. Desconcertada, trato de encontrar una explicación lógica del porque estaba en ese lugar, siendo que el ultimo recuerdo que tenia, era el de haber llegado a su habitación en la mansión Varia._

_Hibird se posó con suavidad en su hombro y enseguida, todos sus pensamientos fueron olvidados. Mimó a la pequeña mascota hasta que sintió una cálida mano tocar su mejilla izquierda._

_Levanto la vista para encontrarse con esos ojos oscuros a los cuales le daba miedo mirar mucho tiempo porque sentía que se perdería en su inmensidad y belleza._

_'No te vuelvas a alejar de mi lado'_

_Pudo ver como la distancia entre sus rostros se comenzaba a acortar, sintió como sus respiraciones se hacían una y pudo oler claramente la esencia de Hibari. Sus bocas estaban a poca distancia y ella estaba ansiosa por volver a probar esos labios después de tanto tiempo. Unos cuantos centímetros mas..._

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, el sol la cegó un momento y pudo notar como estaba a punto de caerse de la cama.

Recordó su sueño y rápidamente volteo su cabeza hacia el otro lado, esperando encontrar junto a ella al protagonista de sus sueños.

Nada.

De nuevo estaba sola en aquella gran habitación. Sola, como lo había estado desde ya casi un año.

Paso el dorso de su mano por sus ojos, recogiendo las lágrimas que habían escapado por sus ojos. Acto seguido, tomo su celular de la mesa de noche junto a la cama. Ningún mensaje, ninguna llamada.

Se levantó pesadamente como lo hacia todos los días, se dirigió hacia la ventana y miro al cielo. Las lágrimas regresaron al ver las distantes nubes en el horizonte. Después de todo, le recordaban tanto a él.

'No puedo olvidarte, no importa que trate de hacer... Me pregunto si tu sentirás lo mismo...'

"_-senpai~ El estúpido y falso príncipe me molesta~" Después de escuchar esa monótona voz dio un leve suspiro y dirigió su vista hacia Belphegor.

"Bel no estoy de humor, no hagan desorden en la mesa" Pudo ver y sentir claramente como el mencionado la ignoró mientras jugaba con una de sus armas.

"Ushishishi deja de tratar de defenderte con la principessa, rana fea, no funcionará" Un cuchillo voló sobre la mesa y se ensartó en el gorro de Fran, para que este después dejara salir un leve "auch" con el mismo tono de voz de siempre.

"¡VVOOIII! ¡Son muy ruidosos!" Squalo definitivamente no contribuía para bien.

_ suspiro, esperando que todo se calmara pronto, pero, con el paso de los minutos, las cosas solo empeoraban, el numero de voces aumentó y con esto, también la intensidad de ellas. Segundos después, no aguantó más.

"Todos ustedes, ¡CIERREN LA MALDITA BOCA!" Fue lo que salió de sus labios mientras se levantaba bruscamente de la mesa, chocó sus manos contra ésta, ocasionando que, el vaso de cristal que mantenía en su mano izquierda, se hiciera pedazos por la fuerza. Pudo sentir como los cristales se abrían paso a través de su piel, dejando escapar unas cuantas gotas de sangre, pero no le importó.

Todos los presentes se habían volteado hacia ella sorprendidos. Después de todo, quien hubiera pensado que la siempre calmada _, perdiera el control de ese modo.

"¡¿No pueden estar calmados ni siquiera en el desayuno?!"

Sintió como lagrimas de ira resbalaban por sus mejillas, dejó salir un fuerte "aish" y abandonó la habitación, dirigiéndose hacia los jardines mientras trataba de calmarse.

'¡Esas personas! Seguro Hibari ya los hubiera lastimado más de una vez'

Y sorprendentemente, toda esa ira fue sustituida por una inmensa tristeza al recordar a Hibari. Se recostó debajo de un árbol y dejó que las memorias inundaran su mente.

"Volví a soñar con él..."

Lussuria posó su mano sobre el hombro de _. Había ido a buscar a ese hombre excéntrico después de haber pasado casi toda la tarde ahogándose en sus memorias. Entrando aún más en aquel agujero del que quería salir tan desesperadamente.

"Así que, ¿por eso estabas alterada esta mañana _-chan?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza y miro el suelo tratando de acomodar sus pensamientos.

"¿Quieres hablar de ello?"

Esta vez negó, no quería, seguro no lo resistiría.

Se levantó de su asiento, musitó un leve "Gracias" y salió de la habitación, dirigiéndose hacia la propia.

'Sigo quebrándome, sigo haciéndome más y más débil... Me gustaría regresar a aquellos tiempos donde este tipo de cosas no me afectaban así, cuando estaba cerca de ti...'

Sin saber realmente como, había llegado a su habitación y se encontraba sentada en el borde de su cama. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, pero esta vez no hizo nada para detenerlas.

'Las memorias me lastiman... ¿Te pasará lo mismo?'

* * *

><p>Well, espero que les guste n.n otra vez, perdón por tardar tanto y por que no voy con las listas ._.<p> 


	14. Fran

Hola! Dije que no me iría tan pronto así que aquí estoy actualizando n.n por fin me llego una idea que se acoplara a Fran :D ya se que sigue siendo medio bleh pero fue de lo mejor que se me ocurrió para él :/

**Advertencias: OoC!Fran** (leve pero si se nota mucho .-.)

Espero que les guste n.n

* * *

><p><strong>Parable of the Four-poster<strong>

**.**

Un poco de verde llamo su atención mientras pasaba por el campus de la universidad ese día. Volteó la vista y se encontró con un chico de, efectivamente, cabello verde, el cual se encontraba recargado en la pared del edificio B.

Sus ojos se encontraron por un leve momento, pero esto fue suficiente para hacer que _ sintiera como una descarga de electricidad recorría todo su cuerpo. Avergonzada por la sensación anterior, en su cara apareció un leve tono carmesí e inmediatamente volteó la mirada, apresurando el paso sin darse cuenta realmente.

Solo cuando se encontró en la seguridad de las cuatro paredes de su habitación fue cuando se puso a pensar acerca de este chico. Sus ojos se veían oscuros y distantes, como si el no quisiera o realmente no estuviera ahí. _'Pero sobre todo, se veían solitarios'_. Sacudió levemente su cabeza, tratando de alejar ese pensamiento de su mente y se recostó en su cama para dormir, después de todo, era ya tarde.

Esa noche, ella soñó que una inmensa oscuridad la tragaba, trató de extender sus brazos en busca de algo a lo que aferrarse en cuanto comenzó a sentir como si se ahogara. No se pudo sostener de nada. La oscuridad la consumió completamente, haciendo que se despertara entre su respiración acelerada y leves sollozos que escaparon de su boca involuntariamente. Llevó una de sus manos a su cuello, sintiendo como el tacto de su mano calmaba un poco sus sentidos. También sintiendo que su garganta ardía, la misma sensación de cuando alguien trata de sacarte el aire con sus manos.

En ese momento, no pudo evitar pensar en aquellos ojos oscuros del chico de cabello verde. Definitivamente le pasaría algo con él, cuando recién conocía a alguien, su mente le avisaba como serían las cosas con esa persona, aunque, realmente, no sabía a que se refería exactamente ese sueño.

.

Al siguiente día en clase, mientras golpeaba la mesa constantemente con su bolígrafo en un claro signo de aburrimiento, el verde llamo otra vez su atención.

Levantó la vista rápidamente y pudo encontrar la misma cabellera verde del día anterior platicando con su profesor. Se sorprendió al ver una desganada y casi imperceptible sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, no pudo evitar pensar lo bien que se veía de esa manera y volvió a bajar la vista con vergüenza. El chico avanzo hasta ella y se sentó en el lugar de junto.

Sin poder evitarlo, ella lo volteó a ver de nuevo. Su expresión había vuelto a ser la de la última vez que lo vio e inconscientemente, en su rostro se formó un adorable puchero antes de que su vista se volviera a fijar al frente, tratando de prestar atención a la lección de hoy.

Pasaron 5 minutos y su intento de distraerse había fracasado. Resignada, volteó hacia el chico otra vez, se acercó un poco y susurró, preocupada porque el profesor no la escuchara.

"Soy _" El chico la miró y su corazón dio un salto al ver de nuevo esos profundos ojos. Ella realmente no esperaba respuesta alguna y, pensó que seguramente él era del tipo de personas que no hablaba mucho con gente nueva.

"Fran" Su voz era mas linda de lo que había esperado y el rojo volvió a sus mejillas. Volteó su mirada de nuevo al pizarrón y solo musitó un leve y tembloroso _'Ah',_ ocasionando una leve risa por parte del chico, la cual desapareció con la misma rapidez con la que llegó.

Así fue como todo comenzó.

.

Recordaba con una exactitud escalofriante como se conocieron, sin embargo, lo que realmente se preguntaba era cuando era que habían empezado a distanciarse. Se acomodó en su fría cama y comenzó a pensar. No recordaba el cuando, pero si recordaba el porqué.

Miedo.

¿A que? A ahogarse en esos bellos y oscuros ojos, que ya mas de una vez le habían traído sueños inquietantes, a no poder salir de éstos, no por que no pudiera, si no porque no lo quisiera realmente. En pocas palabras, al amor que ella comenzó a sentir por él.

Y así fue como se fueron alejando. Fue como, sin darse cuenta, ella se distanciaba. Porque las ansias de besarlo cada vez que lo veía cada vez eran más fuertes, por eso se volteaba y caminaba lejos. Porque cada que sus manos se rozaban accidentalmente, ella no podía evitar sentir esa descarga por su cuerpo, así que alejaba rápidamente su mano. Porque cada que ella sentía la necesidad de hablarle, se mantenía en silencio. Así fue como, cada vez que tenía las ganas de correr hacia él y besarlo, corría y besaba a otro chico.

Para olvidarse de él.

.

Cuando la conoció, Fran no pudo evitar pensar que era algo adorable. La había visto de lejos el día anterior a presentarse en su clase y, a pesar de la distancia, pudo notar como al conectarse sus miradas ella se avergonzó, tal vez por darse cuenta que la había descubierto mientras lo veía, o tal vez por el tipo de mirada que él tenia. Lo que sea que fuere, ocasionó que se apenara y se fuera rápido.

Esa mirada avergonzada se plasmo en su mente toda la noche, evitando así que durmiera apropiadamente.

Cuando llego a la escuela el día siguiente, no tenia ni la mas remota idea de que estarían en la misma clase, tampoco que serían vecinos de mesa, eso lo alegro, pero mucho menos había pensado, que aquella linda chica se presentaría primero.

Desde el momento en que ella volteó la mirada para esconder ese adorable tono carmesí después de presentarse, supo que su mente ya no podría volver a estar en paz, porque, a pesar de no saber que sentía realmente, presentía que las cosas irían muy bien entre los dos.

Sin embargo, lo que no previó fue su abrupta separación.

.

A diferencia de ella, él si pudo notar cuando las cosas comenzaron a cambiar, pero no creyó que fuera algo grave, así que no dijo nada al principio.

La veía y lo único que podía pensar al ver sus actitudes era que se había ilusionado de más. Tal vez ella se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos (los cuales, después de 6 meses de amistad e incontables preguntas a su senpai Belphegor, Fran dedujo que era amor) y por eso se alejaba cada vez más. Cada que quería escucharla hablar, solo podía escuchar silencio. Es por eso que, cada vez que se encontraban en los pasillos de la escuela o en el campus, él daba la vuelta. Es por eso que buscó a otra chica, para no hacerla sentir incomoda y hacerle pensar que no sentía nada por ella.

.

Se casaron.

Vale la pena recalcar que no el uno con el otro, si no que con sus parejas falsas. Falsas porque ambos querían a su pareja, pero no de otra manera que no fuera familiar y sobre todo, no la amaban como se amaban al otro.

El error más grande de su vida. Y lo sabían.

Él dormía con su esposa, pensando en ella.  
>Ella dormía con su esposo, pensando en él.<p>

Claro que vivieron infelices el resto de sus vidas, es de tontos no ir por lo que de verdad uno quiere y anhela, quedándose con los brazos cruzados, sacando conclusiones en lugar de preguntar y observando como las oportunidades simplemente se van.

Ninguno de ellos trato de reparar su error. Nunca. No lo hicieron por miedo, ¿que tal si el otro no lo recordaba? o ¿que tal si simplemente no le importaba? Ambos se ponían a pensar cada noche si aun podrían hacer algo, pero terminaban dejándolo de lado, pensando que su amor ya tenía una vida, y que, seguramente, estaban más felices de lo que lo hubieran estado juntos.

Si le preguntaran a ella, ¿Quien es la victima aquí? Respondería que el amor era victima de sus acciones estúpidas y enorme su cobardía.

Si le preguntaran a él, ¿Quien es el villano? Respondería que el amor, por que nunca murió y siempre lo atormentó.

.

* * *

><p>Lo lamento TT^TT! Últimamente estoy con mis finales todos tristes, prometo que para el siguiente sera final feliz ;^; Por cierto~ si todo sale bien, el siguiente es otro Varia ;D<p>

Gracias por leer!


	15. Colonnello (Adulto!)

Volví! :D nadie me extrañaba lo se~ pero aun así volví :3 se que dije que el siguiente seria un Varia cofcof_Squalo_cofcof pero no se me ocurria nada y de repente estaba escuchando _I Really Don't Like Her_ de _IU_ y me llegó la idea de esto *-*  
>Espero que les guste~<p>

Nada de Katekyo me pertenece~ solo mis ideas torpes -w- (?)

* * *

><p><strong>Colonnello<strong>

**.**

Hacer que las cosas funcionen en una relación a veces no es fácil. Menos cuando tu pareja le presta más atención a alguien que no eres tú.

Cuando conoció a Colonnello, no pensó que las cosas irían por ese camino. Ella sabia que él y Lal Mirch se llevaban muy bien, pero nunca pudo haber imaginado que las cosas llegaban a esos extremos.

.

_En toda su vida nunca había odiado mas ser la nueva, hasta que entró a CEDEF y conoció a Iemitsu Sawada, su nuevo jefe. Ese hombre era como una piedra en su zapato. Siempre con sus trabajos innecesarios y apodos tontos. Lo peor no era eso, era que siempre la mandaba a hacer todo porque, en sus propias palabras, "Eres nueva aquí así que debes conocer toda la base, que mejor manera de hacerlo que cumpliendo varios trabajos."_

_Y ahora, se encontraba vagando por los pasillos de esos enormes cuarteles que parecían laberintos solo porque su 'querido' jefe le había pedido que fuera por el papeleo que él había olvidado hasta el otro extremo del universo (sabia que exageraba, pero si estaba algo lejos de su locación en esos momentos)._

_Dejó salir un suspiro que no se había dado cuenta que estaba reteniendo y siguió caminando fastidiada._

_Al llegar a una intersección algo chocó con ella, haciéndola caer al piso. Casi inmediatamente pudo escuchar una voz masculina preguntándole si se encontraba bien. Con los ojos aun cerrados asintió levemente._

_Abrió los ojos al sentir una mano posarse en su hombro y dirigió su mirada al responsable de su caída. Frente a ella se encontraba un chico alto y rubio, extendiéndole su otra mano con la intención de ayudarla a levantarse. Se sonrojó levemente y se puso de pie por su cuenta, recibiendo una leve sonrisa del otro._

_-Lo siento- Dijo ella con algo de nerviosismo, culpa de aquel chico por ser tan atractivo._

_-No hay problema kora!- Respondió él sin dejar de sonreír, ocasionando que ella se pusiera un poco mas nerviosa._

_Se quedó un momento viendo esa linda sonrisa hasta que recordó la razón de estar por ese lugar. Miró a otro lado y comenzó a jugar levemente con sus dedos._

_-Lo siento, me tengo que ir- Y sin más, salió lo más rápido que pudo, dejando atrás a un rubio algo confundido._

.

Así había empezado todo. Días después se enteró que aquel chico se llamaba Colonnello, cuando lo volvió a ver mientras él y Lal Mirch entrenaban.

Ella sabia que el rubio no pertenecía a CEDEF y un día, tímidamente le preguntó a Orégano que hacia que el chico fuera ahí casi siempre.

"Oh, él y Lal son cercanos, ella antes lo entrenaba, por eso seguido esta aquí" Así fue como _ se enteró de la peculiar relación amor-odio que tenían aquellos dos.

Las semanas pasaron y sin darse cuenta, se encontró hablando con Colonnello siempre que iba a visitar a Lal. Comenzaron a hablar tanto que incluso había ocasiones en las que el rubio iba solo para hablar con ella. Hasta que un buen día, Colonnello le pidió que salieran. _ no podía estar más feliz.

Sin embargo, no fue tan fácil.

Entre entrenamientos, misiones y trabajo en general por parte de ambos, comenzaron a verse con menos frecuencia a la que se habían acostumbrado. _ no sabia que hacer, sentía que las cosas no iban a terminar bien si la situación seguía de esa manera. Así que comenzó a tratar de verse mas seguido con Colonnello, lo invitaba a algún lugar, le insinuaba que tenía ganas de salir a algún lado cuando se llamaban y cosas de ese estilo.

Pero él rechazaba seguido las invitaciones de _. Las razones variaban. Si no era porque había quedado de entrenar con Lal, había quedado de ir a verla o simplemente tenia algún otro compromiso al cual, curiosamente, Lal tenia que ir también.

La inseguridad la mataba a veces. Seguido pensaba que Colonnello ya no quería estar con ella, que no la necesitaba como ella había llegado a necesitarlo en los últimos meses. Lloraba en su habitación por las noches debido a eso. Pero aun así siguió intentándolo, había algo en su cabeza que le decía que sus suposiciones eran falsas y que debía poner el esfuerzo que él no aportaba.

Honestamente le sorprendió que una de las veces que le dijo a Colonnello que salieran, él le respondiera que si.

.

Se encontraban en un pequeño café cerca de los cuarteles, conversando animadamente de cosas triviales cuando el celular de él sonó.

-Es Lal, me disculpas un momento?- Al escuchar ese nombre sintió un dolor en el corazón. Como era posible que incluso cuando ellos dos estaban disfrutando de su momento a solas después de mucho tiempo, ella encontrara una manera de entrometerse. Asintió con la cabeza sin dejar que sus pensamientos se reflejaran en su actitud.

Lo observó dejar la mesa y contestar la llamada mientras salía por un momento del establecimiento.

Con nerviosismo, _ comenzó a jugar un poco con una servilleta, tratando de distraer su mente, no quería que esos pensamientos que tenía regularmente acerca de Colonnello y Lal llegaran a atormentarla de nuevo en esos momentos, no quería llorar frente a él.

Cuando el rubio volvió con ella, su expresión había cambiado, de tener una alegre sonrisa, ahora mostraba una mirada distante, como si se encontrara perdido en sus pensamientos. _ trató de seguir con la conversación como si nada pasara, pero cada vez que lo intentaba, solo conseguía a un distraído Colonnello pidiéndole que repitiera lo que acababa de decir, sin embargo parecía que aunque ella lo repitiera, él seguiría sin prestar atención.

Se mordió el labio y se levanto abruptamente, llamado al fin la atención del rubio, quien la miró con una expresión confundida.

-Me voy- Y sin dar tiempo a nada mas, salió corriendo del lugar, luchando contra sus lágrimas, tratando de imaginar donde las cosas habían ido mal y preguntándose mentalmente si acaso era su culpa.

Apenas cerró la puerta de su apartamento rompió en llanto, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando había llegado a su sofá. Lo único que le importaba era desahogarse, sacar todo lo que tenia dentro con sus lágrimas, tal vez de esa manera el dolor menguaría un poco.

.

Después de unas horas, escuchó que alguien tocaba insistentemente su puerta. Sus lágrimas ya se habían secado, sin embargo el dolor seguía ahí. Se levantó de su posición con la intención de abrir y decirle unas cuantas cosas a quien la molestaba en esos momentos, pero se detuvo cuando escucho su voz, preguntaba con una voz algo agitada si se encontraba en casa y le pedía que, si acaso estaba, le abriera la puerta.

Las lágrimas regresaron a sus ojos al escucharlo. Definitivamente no abriría, así que, regreso a su sofá, esperando a que Colonnello se cansara y se marchara, dejándola sola de nuevo.

Pudo oír como se abría una puerta pero le resto importancia, seguro era su imaginación jugándole un truco, ya muchas veces había oído como se abrían puertas ahí y nunca era nada, solo las paredes dejando salir el sonido que habían memorizado con los años.

Se sobresaltó cuando sintió una mano entre sus cabellos, se levantó de golpe, sorprendiendo un poco al rubio que ahora se encontraba frente a ella.

-Me asustaste, te busqué por todos lados y no estabas, kora- Ella frunció el seño y alejó la mano de Colonnello cuando éste trato de tocar su mejilla.

-¿Que haces aquí?- Preguntó ella con una expresión molesta. Si hubiera querido que la siguiera le habría dicho a donde iba, además, quien le daba el derecho de entrar así a su apartamento.

-¿Estabas llorando?- Dijo él en cuanto se percató del camino de lágrimas que bajaba por las delicadas y pálidas mejillas de _, Volvió a acercar su mano al rostro de ella, solo para ser rechazado nuevamente.

Ella suspiró bajando levemente la cabeza. No quería pensar en nada en esos momentos, lo único que quería era ir a su cama y dormir un poco, el llanto la había dejado agotada.

-¿Que importa? ¿Por qué no mejor vas con Lal Mirch?- En su voz se podía notar la amargura y el dolor. Colonnello levantó una ceja sorprendido.

-¿De que hablas? ¿Por qué iría con Lal?- Ella bufó mirando hacia otro lado. ¿Ahora pretendía que no sabía? Negó con la cabeza levemente y se levantó del sofá. Al ver esto, el rubio también se puso de pie y la observó fijamente.

-Pues, al parecer, prefieres pasar mas tiempo con ella que... conmigo- La última palabra salió a modo de suspiro sin que ella lo pudiera evitar, el pecho comenzó a dolerle de nuevo y las lágrimas se agruparon en sus ojos, empezando a caer lentamente.

Colonnello comenzó a reír de manera leve y _ sintió como se le iba el aire de los pulmones.

-Hey, no llores ¿si? No iré con Lal, no la quiero a ella- El rubio levantó su mano en otro intento por tocar la suave cara de _, consiguiendo cumplir su objetivo. Se acercó un poco y con su pulgar, acarició de manera delicada la mejilla de la chica. -Te quiero a ti- En ese momento, _ pudo sentir como se iba un gran peso de su corazón y se mordió el labio en un fallido intento de cubrir la leve sonrisa que oír eso le produjo.

-Perdóname si hice parecer lo contrario- Colonnello se acercó mas a ella y junto sus frentes, haciendo que _ cerrara automáticamente sus ojos. Volvió a sonreír, esta vez sin ocultarlo, y le dio un leve golpe en el brazo, a lo que el rubio solo pudo quejarse de manera falsa y sonreír al ver que su chica ya no lloraba. Aprovecho que se encontraba distraída para juntar sus labios en un corto beso.

Después de unos momentos de confortable silencio, ella se separó un poco para ver a su amado sonreír alegremente. En definitiva, tenia una debilidad por ese rubio ojiazul y su estúpidamente atractiva sonrisa.

**.**

* * *

><p>Bueno! Espero y les haya gustado! Un dato curioso? Me tomó 2 días escribir esto porque me distraía con otras cosas XD Pero es el mas largo hasta ahora~<br>Los invito a dejar un Review si les gustó~ y si no les gustó, igual los invito a dejar un Review, siempre estoy abierta a criticas (mientras sean constructivas claro) para mejorar ^^


End file.
